Their Journal
by Sakura's Fire
Summary: all they have is their journals? Can they help each other heal? full summary inside i do not own Inuyasha. future chapters hopefully SesxAdult Rin
1. First Meeting

_**Journal**_

_**Pyro: Hey this is a Sessrin fanfic I know but it's like a vampire story just think of it like that. Anyways I wanted to try something so half this chapter is Rin and the last half is Sess. Tell me what you think about it. Rin is a bit Oc here because Sess wasn't there to take care of her and he took no bs so if she was having problem Sess would make her talk about it. With living with Kagome in this pic she's use to bottling things up until its too late. I'll give a quick summary of what I want this story to be like.**_

_**Summary **_

_**Rin's POV - Rin Mika is Kagome's cousin who had moved adopted into their family when she was eight and her parents were murdered and she was attacked, but is there more to that story than just that. What does Inuyasha Kagome's mate brother know of what had happened. Why is it when she'd go to Inuyasha's place reading his brother's journals made her feel better who is the mystery man behind these deep thoughts and broken words. What happens when they meet?**_

_**Sesshomaru's POV - Sesshomaru Taisho is a full Inu yokai who is used to bottling up his feelings and used to feeling angry and sad. That is until a mystery girl started to sleep in his room during the week ends, but recently she's been sleeping in his room every night. He knows what she's like from a journal she had forgotten on his night stand. She's like him… Broken and hurting afraid to tell anyone and the only friend they had are their journals. He wishes to meet his mystery girl and talk to her. He feels a need to be by her side. What happens when he gets his wish?**_

_**Both- All they have our journals wondering what will heal their hearts? What happens when they both get what they need to heal and leave the past as just that the past and something that is to be forgotten. Even with hardships that are to follow them they stick together and maybe even fall in love.**_

_Thoughts and flashbacks if any will be in italics_

**Rin's POV**

I had not suspected him to tell me but here I am in my cousin's boyfriend's brother's room sleeping. I had picked this room because it was empty and the only room left to crash in well Kagome and Inuyasha had yet another make-up time. I sigh and let sleep take me surprising enough since Kagome kept screaming randomly.

_Ugh__stupid__21__year__olds.__Stupid__alcohol._

I wake up to find someone poking me with their foot I know this because that's how Kagome wakes me up since I moved in with them when I was eight because my parents were killed in a brutal murder in our own backyard. I wasn't home so I didn't see it but when I came home I went to the backyard remembering they had a surprise for me but when I got there I saw their bodies. When I ran to them I was attacked by something but I survived because I could scream really loud and I did when the person had cut into my back and arms. I shiver and just let myself drift off to sleep. The person keeps poking me.

"Go away Kagome what have I told you about you…"

I look up to see someone maybe a year or two older than Inuyasha glaring at me. Oh my god this must be Inuyasha's older half-brother Sesshomaru.

"Oh I'm so sorry there was no couch and the door was open and this was the only room that had a bed or something to sleep on. I should just leave…."

"you were having a nightmare am I correct," his voice to me sounded a bit worried even if you watched his face it showed nothing.

I nod, "It was about my parent's death…"

"You have no parents?"

I shake my head, "No, I don't they were killed by wolf demons almost twelve years ago but I still have nightmares of that day often." I look down and play with my shirt, "I never told anyone because I know it'd worry my family. I don't' want that. I want to do things on my own."

He scuffs but sits down with me, "How is that working for you? I mean are you an idiot you should have told someone."

I shoot him a glare that a normal person would cringe at, "I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing is stupid why do you think I went to sleep at eleven and woke up at the same time the next day."

_Oh no I'm so late!_

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha's mate they left not that long ago. She said something about how she called your sensei and said that you might be late because you didn't feel good. She must have taken the whimpering as you being sick."

"You got to be fucking kidding me did that freaking bitch forget that she drove me here. I bet she didn't leave her keys."

I run into the kitchen and see that there no note and no keys.

"Hey I forgot to ask who you are and again what were you doing in my bed?"

"Ugh, Listen here bud I'm Rin Kagome's cousin I've been living in the college dorms but hey kicked me out because I tried to kill a few demons because they couldn't take a hint and tried to do things that would have killed me. So in return I tried to kill them and almost succeeded to if a teacher didn't stop me and so they kicked me out of the dorms but didn't put it in my permit record because it was self-defiance and they've been having a problem with the demons I tried to kill since day one. I'm here because Kagome didn't want me to try to kill her neighbor Kouga in his sleep because the guy is a freaking ass. So she dragged me here and I really wish she didn't. Before you say your name I know that you're Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru or as he likes to call you the Ice Princess."

I laugh as I saw his eyes brow twitch, "I'm going to kill him."

I grabbed his arm and gave him my best puppy dog eyes let my lip tremble a little bit, "Can you give me a ride to the college my car's getting some repairs done?"

After a minute he didn't' say anything just stared me down, "If you don't' I'll give a copy of your o journals to Inuyasha and make copies and give them to random people that I read about and oh a copy formyself."He looks like he'll kill me.

"I don't own a journal."

I know he's lying to me I can just feel it in his aura. So I pull it out of my back pocket. I love baggy cargo pants even more right now.

"Oh really what's this then?"

"You must have forged it."

"But Sesshy there's a bunch going back to when you were what eight."

"Rin give that back."

"He finally admits it." I giggle a little my mood changes when I remember when he started to write things in it, "I'm sorry I read them. It's just I already read all of the books in your room. So I thought they were you know for shit and giggles until I started to read them and I wondered who the person was and why did they sound just like me."

"Alright Rin give me the journal and I'll give you the ride."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"how do I know you won't change your mind?"

"Smart way of thinking but this Sesshomaru doesn't so that my words are final and I stick to them unless something more important gets in the way. Also I have to head to classes anyway what school do you go to?"

"Shikon no Tama University."

"Good I have classes there so I'll drive you."

"Give me a few minutes I have to change.' I walk out of his/my room with a flowing orange dress with shorts under them just in case, a neutral sweater, and white flip flops. Thank god it's still warm out.

The both of us nod in agreement and walk outside to his… expensive car.

"Climb in."

I nod and climb in trying to push the butterflies away from my stomach, but I can't.

I mean come on the guys hot. In the sun light I have better look at his long white silver hair that hangs loose but has a small hair thing pull it slightly back, golden eyes, and he's tall and thin but you can see rippling muscles. Yup can't deny it hands down the guy is hot.

I smile slightly when I catch him checking me out. So I'm not the only one.

_Is he the one that'll save me?_

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I never go to Inuyasha's apartment anymore but ever since I started to smell that a girl that I have yet to meet was in my room I left everything there because I could tell that the person needed sleep and with Inuyasha and Kagome there it'd be hard. Most days on my day off I sneak back to his place when I know him and Kagome were gone. I'd come back to the apartment and just lay in the bed, because for some reason her scent just makes me feel calm and happy you could say. I'd never ask Inuyasha because then he'd do something stupid for shit and giggles just to piss me off.

I know that she's been reading my journals because once in while in the earlier ones there were notes about how she understood. She's the reason I keep them there for her. for she knows that she isn't the only one that has through hardhips.

I knew she was a scared and sad girl from her scent, but I also know that she is a courageous, bullheaded, brave, and loyal person.

I had read her journal that she left her a while back that was sitting on my nightstand. It was sad since she was a powerful miko demons have been going after her. Also her life has been threatened to many times and it pisses me off whenever I'd read it. An urge to protect the girl overcame me after I found out how her life was.

Today was my day off even though I have classes in an hour at the university. I walk into Inuyasha's apartment to find the scent of the three people and one of them I've been waiting to meet.

I spot Kagome running around tying her hair up in a ponytail, "Oh thank god Sesshomaru can you take care of Rin for me? I already called her sensei at the university that she'd be late for her first day to classes. I hope you don't' mind that she's in your room. She may move into it. She got kicked out her dorm for trying to kill a worthless piece of trash." I raise my eyebrow but she doesn't seem to notice, "Inuyasha if you don't hurry your ass out I'll hold off sex for a month."

I cringe pushing the images that started to form in my mind making me want to puke.

"Kagome don't you think that's a little too long."

"No we did it last night with my poor cousin in the house, you broke the alarm clock again, you won't hurry your ass up, and I know I can probably think of a few more things that I won't say in front of others."

"Ok I'm really going to puke please shut up."

"Sorry Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha starts laughing, "Yeah sorry Fluffy. I'm at least getting some and you're not."

Without a second thought I hit the idiot to his car.

_Stupid half-breed half-brother cant' keep his mother shut. He had to mention that Kagura I'm so going to kill you so I don't have to deal with this at least I could find something better to do than you stalk me._

I sigh and walk to my room where i smell freight and the girl that I've wanted to meet. I open the door to see that she skipped reading again last night and just went straight to bed. To see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She has a very dark brown colored hair that looked like it'd reach her waist, from what I could see is she has a small frame but it had curves in the right places, her faces is heart shaped, and with not to full pouting lips that aren't too small or too big. She kind of looks likes that little girl I saved a while back, but I can't remember what she smelled like right now.

She started to toss and turn and whimper in pain. I hear her start to whisper something so I lean down to hear better what she is saying not what a human would need to do but maybe to look like I was bending over to get something.

"Mommy. Daddy. Sesshomaru…"

I shoot up and look at her again and count how many years it's been since I saw that little girl.

_I think it's been twelve years, but maybe if I push a little bit I can have her tell me._

I start to poke her with my foot scared that if I bend down I'd just pull her into my arms. She starts to mumble something after little while about a little more sleep. Then she pulls the blanket from her body giving a better look at it. Not too bad if you ask me.

"Kagome what have I told you…"

_Her voice is music to my ears. Wait what am I thinking she's human dammit I need to stop fantasying about her right this minute?_

(Ok she tells him about how she wants to be strong and he scuffs)

_This girl is smart from the notes that sometime at laid out around the room so why is she so stupid to think she get through something that horrible by herself._

She was yelling at me about something but all I caught was music to my ears.

"Kagome!"

I tell her what she needed to know what he cousin said. She starts freaking out and cursing at about everything. She runs to the kitchen looking for maybe a note or even Kagome's keys.

"Hey I forgot to ask who you are and again what were you doing in my bed?"

"Ugh, Listen here bud I'm Rin Kagome's cousin I've been living in the college dorms but hey kicked me out because I tried to kill a few demons because they couldn't take a hint and tried to do things that would have killed me. So in return I tried to kill them and almost succeeded to if a teacher didn't stop me and so they kicked me out of the dorms but didn't put it in my permit record because it was self-defiance and they've been having a problem with the demons I tried to kill since day one. I'm here because Kagome didn't want me to try to kill her neighbor Kouga in his sleep because the guy is a freaking ass. So she dragged me here and I really wish she didn't. Before you say your name I know that you're Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru or as he likes to call you the Ice Princess."

I listen to her as she talks to me until I hear her say Inuyasha calls me Ice Princess. I know my eyebrow is twitching in annoyance because Rin starts giggling which made me want her even more because it sounds so cute and innocent instead of annoying.

"I'm going to kill him."

She grabs my arm and gives me puppy dog eyes and pouting lips making me want to hug her and kiss her to bend to her very will.

"Can you give me a ride to the college my car's getting some repairs done?"

_Not to sound creepy but I know I read your journal and if I get the chance I'm going to rip the stupid fucking demon's throat out through their huge bolder sized nose. If you want I can take care of them they'll do that I ask them to if you truly need any help with those fools._

She breaks me out of my trance almost making me blush by what she says but I go with a glare, "If you don't' I'll give a copy of your o journals to Inuyasha and make copies and give them to random people that I read about and oh a copy for myself."

_I almost want to kill her. She's smart, clever, devious, beautiful… What the hell I'm an idiot snap out of it._

"I don't' have a journal."

Somehow she knows I'm lying and pulls out one of the journals. From the looks of it it's the one from after my mom died. The one that I know she reads more than all the others sitting on that shelf.

"Oh really what's this then?"

"You must have forged it."

"But Sesshy," for some reason I let her get away with her calling me that something I've never done, "there's a bunch going back to when you were what eight."

"Rin give that back."

"He finally admits it." She starts to giggle but her mood changes when she must have remembered what I wrote in my journals, "I'm sorry I read them. It's just I already read all of the books in your room. So I thought they were you know for shit and giggles until I started to read them and I wondered who the person was and why did they sound just like me."

"Alright Rin give me the journal and I'll give you the ride."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"how do I know you won't change your mind?"

"Smart way of thinking but this Sesshomaru doesn't so that my words are final and I stick to them unless something more important gets in the way. Also I have to head to classes anyway what school do you go to?"

"Shikon no Tama University."

"Good I have classes there so I'll drive you."

"Give me a few minutes I have to change."

She walks out of his/my room with a flowing orange dress with shorts under them just in case, a neutral sweater, and white flip flops.

The both of us nod in agreement and walk outside to my car.

"Climb in."

I watch her get into my car watching as he dress moves to show her shorts and built legs and how the dress and sweater show how toned her body is. Wow I wonder… No stop thinking.

I spot her checking me out hmmm I wonder….

_Is she the one?_

_**Pyro; yes done and I know at the moment I have to many stories, but I think I'm done with my cross over. How did the story go? Does anyone like it please tell me. I want at least five comments soon.**_


	2. She had Her Reasons

_**Chapter Two- She had her Reasons**_

_**Pyro: hey guys I thought since I had someone who seemed interested in why Sess and Rin have a connection its beyond what i can write maybe… *Smirk***_

_Italics means thoughts and flashbacks if any_

**Inner self are bold**

Rin's POV

I smile slightly when I look up at Sesshomaru and blush slightly remembering that he saw me in my pajamas I can't believe that I had him see me in just a v-cut tank-top and short-shorts. Look to see my bag lying on the floor so I pull out a book on Japanese lore because it was one of the few books that I truthfully didn't mind. I know that most of these myths are based off of real people and demons.

"So you seem to like those kinds of books?"

"Oh why do you say that?"

"I remember how my books look so I see my mythology lore books are the ones with the pages most worn."

I laugh like it was nothing when really I just wanted to die from embarrassment.

"Yeah when I was a kid my mom use to tell me most of the stories I use to have a book that had all the tales in it but I lost it the day my parents died, but i still remember every story and recite them to myself "

He laughs and I look at him hurt. Right away I know that he knows he did the wrong action.

"Sorry it's not that I find that funny per-say but I still kind of do that after my mother died. She as well read me tales of lore either from Japan or some whatever culture she found interesting at that time. She'd take me out and have me pick out which one I wanted I'd pick the big ones with pictures and all the stories in them Those are on my top shelf at my own home."

I giggle slightly, "So you and I aren't that different now are we. Oh let's play twenty questions we have half-an-hour before we reach the university."

I watch as he nods and I smile brightly at him. I watch his eyes soften only slightly before they go back to their angry but sad eyes.

"Ok I'll pick first what are you planning on majoring in?"

"I plan to major in business for I can take over my father's company for he plans to retire soon, but I want a bachelor degree in music and writing if I may say. What of you?"

"I plan to major in business, art, and literature. I also plan to bachelor in Japanese folklore."

I watch his eyes smile as he looks at me than the road, "Keeping the family alive through tradition. Ok my turn to question…."

We take turns asking each other questions about each other things that didn't' dig too far into our background this is from what I learned about him.

Hobbies: he likes to write and not just in his journal but short stories and at times poems. He loves to play instruments he can play at least ten.

Favorite color: Green

Favorite thing to do: Read, listen to music, and write

Books: He reads to many good ones to pick but his all-time favorite is Stephen King books doesn't' matter which ones even though it seems he's running out of this to write about

Music: Believe it or not the guy likes metal about any kind

Musician: Between Slipknot and Marilyn Manson

Video Games: (I know I had to ask but after the music question I just had to) Devil May Cry Series and Final Fantasy Series

Movies: Interview with a Vampire

Show: NCIS and Criminal Minds

The last question I couldn't help but to ask, "So what about family I don't know much on that?"

He scuffs, "look you've read my journals and even read notes you know about them."

I look down ashamed that I read them. I remember the pictures that he use to draw as a kid but as the years went by they turned into sad angst poetry. Somewhere written like a regular journal in some areas where it seemed like the day went by just fine. Others it made me think he wanted to kill himself. Not like it'd be an easy thing to do with him being a full blooded yokai.

I play with my dress, "I thought there were parts missing. I mean poetry can mean many things even if it's about death. Also it never said names and it barely did…" I stop and I know I'm crying but it's from how sad and lonely he sounded. I mean his dad remarried young and his younger brother got all the attention well he started to pick fights all the time just to get attention. He'd get yelled at then soon later he learned to control his emotions and started to push people away. So Inuyasha can call him whatever he wanted to do because he doesn't know why Sesshomaru pushes people away.

I look at him again and smile brightly surprising him, "So what class are you going to when we get to the university?"

"I thought we were done with the questions?"

I shake my head and try the puppy dog eyes on him with the little pout, "Fine to make you stop that annoying face I have the Japanese folklore class today."

I jump up and down on my seat, "Yeah so do I then I have demon history, then a music course," I know I'm rambling but I like talking to him to tell the truth Kagome hasn't gotten me to speak in over ten years it feels so nice to speak in front of someone.

"Rin I do not need a copy of your schedule if it changes daily to keep you safe."

"How did you know about that Sessy-kun?"

His eye brow twitches when I say kun I smile Sessy when I realize he wasn't near flinching until kun came out.

"I'm the one that they had placed to protect you."

"Is that why you were at Inuyasha's?"

He starts to blush just barely you'd have to squint even if you were a demon.

_I wonder why?_

"No, I was there to take back my journals but if you want I will keep them there as long as I don't get blackmailed."

I smile up at him knowing he was lying but I'll drop it.

_What the real reason why he came over to Inuyasha's?_

He frowns when we reach the school, "Look you may not like that I'm going to be shadowing you if I must say but after you almost killed all those demons in the last month they think that they should have someone to help keep them away from you. I mean the demon was Naraku or crying out loud are you indane."

I scowl remembering the reason why I tried to incinerate that son of a bitch, "I have a boundary you don't pass and that bastard pushed way past it. He started to talk shit about me to my face and then I tried to ask if I'll whore out to him. When I told him that he better back the fuck off he tried to…" I shiver and then I hear Sess growl, "I almost purified him from the waist down just for he wouldn't know that pleasure for a long time."

He chuckles, "Well if he tries to get near you I'll be the one riping it off and make him eat it."

I would have fallen down laughing if we weren't sitting already. He pulls into the school's parking garage and smiles when he sees Naraku's car but I freeze….

"_Shit I'm late walking in again that bastard is going to catch me."_

"_Who's going to catch you?"_

_I turn around to see the bastard who's been giving me nightmares since the day we met, I sigh and walk past him only to be pulled into his chest. I feel something start to wrap around my wrists and I try to get out of the bindings but it doesn't' work._

"_Dammit Naraku you better untie me or else I'm going to purify your dick painfully and slowly."_

"_Oh but Rin, you know you can't do that."_

_His hands start to move all over me making me want to puke in his face. Still I start to fight and I try to use my miko powers but they're not working unless the ropes had a spell on them. I start to use my senses to know I was right these ropes are like the ones that they use to use when witches would go out to kill mikos._

_I guess it's time to go old school. I throw my head back to hit him in the face only to have him pull my hair and move my head to the side. He smiles and his other hands takes both of mine leading them to his pants making me feel him through his pants. I shudder at the feeling._

_No this cant' be happening this must be another nightmare._

_When he puts my hands there I freeze, "Naraku let me go now. Take this fucking rope off of me or I swear to whoever is god that I'll kill you."_

"_Oh but you'd have to survive tonight._

_He lets go of my hair and sticks that hand down my pants. I scream loud and clean breaking glass. I seem to break from whatever was holding me still because I took him by the nuts squeezing for dear life when I feel something break I smile. He pushes me into the broken glass and cries out in pain. I feel the glass start to cut up my arms. I take a shard and use it to cut the ropes freeing myself. That was when I blacked out._

_The next thing I know I'm getting pulled off a half dead Naraku but I couldn't even feel sad that I almost killed the bastard. _

_I was taken to the office I told them what happened before any charges could be filed the school and/or the officer I talked to were paid off. So everything was dropped and I was kicked out my dorm room not that I cared after what happened._

I hear someone saying my name I pick up my head and look in Sesshomaru's eyes that's when he asks, "What did he do to you?"

_Should I tell him what happened?_

"Naraku he tried to…" I start to cry some more and I know it started to annoy him but he stayed calm.

"Naraku tried to what?" I hear the anger and venom when I hear his voice and know its not for me.

"Naraku tried to rape me…"

I tell him the story and I could have sworn that his eyes had turned red meaning his inner 'demon' was pissed. Wait a minute does that mean that I could be his mate. I finish telling him.

"I'm going to kill the bastard."

I grab a hold of him and pull his face to look at me and before I can think I kiss him. Right away he calms down and wraps his arms around my waist.

_Wait __when __did __he __park?_**He ****must ****have ****parked ****when ****we ****were ****thinking**_**. **__I __know __that __it __just __surprised __me. _**Stop ****talking ****to ****me, ****yourself ,****and ****pay ****attention ****to ****the ****man ****who****'****s ****kissing ****you.**

Sesshomaru's POV

I know I should be looking at the rode instead of taking peaks at the girl next me me. I see her smile and I smile back at her.

I see her pull out a few books that what I can see are about Japanese lore.

"So you seem to like those kinds of books?"

"Oh why do you say that?"

_I need to think of something that is to cover up for myself._

"I remember how my books look so I see my mythology lore books are the ones with the pages most worn."

She starts to laugh

"Yeah when I was a kid my mom use to tell me most of the stories I use to have a book that had all the tales in it but I lost it the day my parents died, but i still remember every story and recite them to myself "

I start to laugh

"Sorry it's not that I find that funny per-say but I still kind of do that after my mother died. She as well read me tales of lore either from Japan or some whatever culture she found interesting at that time. She'd take me out and have me pick out which one I wanted I'd pick the big ones with pictures and all the stories in them Those are on my top shelf at my own home."

I giggle slightly, "So you and I aren't that different now are we. Oh let's play twenty questions we have half-an-hour before we reach the university."

I watch as he nods and I smile brightly at him. I watch his eyes soften only slightly before they go back to their angry but sad eyes.

"Ok I'll pick first what are you planning on majoring in?"

"I plan to major in business for I can take over my father's company for he plans to retire soon, but I want a bachelor degree in music and writing if I may say. What of you?"

"I plan to major in business, art, and literature. I also plan to bachelor in Japanese folklore."

I watch his eyes smile as he looks at me than the road, "Keeping the family alive through tradition. Ok my turn to question…."

We take turns asking each other questions about each other things that didn't' dig too far into our background this is from what I learned about him.

Hobbies: he likes to write and not just in his journal but short stories and at times poems. He loves to play instruments he can play at least ten.

Favorite color: A golden yellow almost like my eyes

Favorite thing to do: Read, listen to music, write, paint, and play idiot.

Books: like myself she read a lot so she doesn't know but her favorite author since she was young is L.J.

Music: Believe it or not the girl likes metal or else she listens to all genres

Musician: Between Slipknot, Pink, Avril Lavinge, and Skillet

Video Games: Final Fantasy Series and Persona Series

Movies: The Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion and the movie after that Fade in Black

Show: Bleach

The last question that was asked by her got me by suprise, "So what about family I don't know much on that?"

I scuff, "look you've read my journals and even read notes you know about them."

_Nice going Sess._

She looks down ashamed of herself probably thinking of what I had put into the journals. I remember the pictures I use to draw in them when I first started the journaling when I was a kid as I got older they were switch between angst poems and just a regular journal entry. I know a lot of the poems that I wrote were about a girl that I've known since she was a kid or suicide even if it would be a pain. I probably would have if I didn't know that Rin was out there going through pain.

She starts to play with her dress, "I thought there were parts missing. I mean poetry can mean many things even if it's about death. Also it never said names and it barely did…" When she was speaking a small amount of tears were sliding down her face but when she stopped she started to ball.

Again I know what's on her mind.

My mom died when I was still young and my father married not that must later to Inuyasha's mother. It seemed that he was having an affair with Izyoi well my mom was alive. My parents weren't mates but at least they made it work like a human married couple. My mother was not my father's destined and I'm fine with that. My brother was born when I was about four and a half so I don't remember having a lot of attention but for some odd reason I remember a lot about my mother. I mean I had watched a lot of videos of her and me that had been in the attic when I was young. I'd sneak up there after getting yelled at for getting in trouble again even though human or demon they were the ones who picked the fights and I just never backed down from the challenge. By the time I turned ten or eleven I just blocked off all my emotions becoming an ice cube as people like to call me. Only if they knew what was going on in my head. When I was twelve I met her for the first time up close I knew her since I was a younger but never got close to her. Then she just disappeared and I went cold again. Ii had to deal with not being able to get close to her. Inuyasha calls me all these names but he doesn't know the reason why, that his parents are at fault.

She looks up at me smiling, "So what class are you going to when we get to the university?"

"I thought we were done with the questions?"

She shakes her head and gives me her puppy dog eyes with the little pout, "Fine to make you stop that annoying face I have the Japanese folklore class today."

"Yeah so do I then I have demon history, then a music course," she starts to ramble again something that she's been doing since I walked into Inuyasha's house.

_I thought Inuyasha said that Kagome's cousin was a mute. _

"Rin I do not need a copy of your schedule if it changes daily to keep you safe."

"How did you know about that Sessy-kun?"

My eye brow starts twitching not for the Sessy for some reason I like it when she calls me that when anyone else would have I would have killed them. When she said kun I know that is what ticked me off.

"I'm the one that they had placed to protect you."

"Is that why you were at Inuyasha's?"

_I __know __I __have __a __very __faint __blush __but __what __the __hell __am __I __supposed __to __say?_**Yeah ****well ****what ****do ****we ****say ****to ****her ****hey ****I ****went ****to ****Inuyasha****'****s ****to ****go ****into ****my ****room ****and ****sniff ****the ****sheets. **_Hey __I __don__'__t __sniff __the __sheets. _**That****'****s ****because ****you ****don****'****t ****need ****to ****you ****walk ****into ****the ****house ****and ****tada ****you ****smell ****her.**

"No, I was there to take back my journals but if you want I will keep them there as long as I don't get blackmailed."

_Damn __she __knows __I__'__m __lying. _**Well ****no ****duh ****Sherlock.**

I frown looking back at the stering wheel.

_I bet she's annoyed that she has to be followed around by me._

"Look you may not like that I'm going to be shadowing you if I must say but after you almost killed all those demons in the last month they think that they should have someone to help keep them away from you. I mean the demon was Naraku or crying out loud are you indane."

She scowls making me wonder what he really did, "I have a boundary you don't pass and that bastard pushed way past it. He started to talk shit about me to my face and then I tried to ask if I'll whore out to him. When I told him that he better back the fuck off he tried to…" I shiver and then I hear Sess growl, "I almost purified him from the waist down just for he wouldn't know that pleasure for a long time."

I chuckle, "Well if he tries to get near you I'll be the one riping it off and make him eat it."

I smile when she starts laughing but it stops when we pass the guys car and she seemed to go into deep thought.

I sigh and find a parking spot and look over to see Rin's faced filled with freight and anger.

"Rin," I keep repeating her name until she seems to snap out of it, "What did he do to you?"

"Naraku he tried to…" She stops and I wait but when she starts crying I feel more anger.

**The ****bastard ****is ****going ****to ****die ****for ****touching ****our ****bitch. **_Our __bitch__… __Look __don__'__t__' __call __her __that __at __least __not __out__loud. __**Hell **__**am **__**I **__**the **__**only **__**one **__**in **__**this **__**mind **__**that**__**'**__**s **__**thinking **__**of **__**what **__**he **__**could **__**have **__**done **__**to **__**her. **__No __but __I__'__m __afraid __if __I __lose __control __we__'__ll __hurt __her __some__how. _**Ugh ****when ****did ****you ****become ****a ****pussy.**

"Naraku tried to what?" I know she hears how pissed off I am, but she isn't afraid of me.

"Naraku tried to rape me…"

She tells me what happened and I feel my inner 'demon' start to come out.

"I'm going to kill the bastard."

She grabs my face and what surprises me is she kisses me and I kiss her back.

_Damn __this __feels __so __right. __She __knows __how __to __calm __me __down __and __she __isn__'__t __afraid __of __me. _**We ****can****'****t ****let ****anything ****happen ****to ****her. **_I __know __I __will __protect __her __I __had __promised __that __and __I __failed __her __and __now __I__'__m __not __going __to __fail __again. _**You ****already ****failed ****two ****times ****don****'****t ****strike ****out ****champ.**


	3. Insane Day

**Ch.3- **

_**Pyro: Hey guys I'm bored so here another chapter Rinny-chan if you may**_

_**Rin: Pyro does not own Inuyasha or else Sesshomaru would be turned into a cry baby**_

_**Pyro: No you lie I wouldn't do that *in my head* at least I'd give a reason to at least cry once or twice. Also in this chapter I'm going to try to have them talk a bit like they do in the anime. I mean all Sesshomaru and Rin do when they talk is in third person and Inuyasha is easy 'Feh' see I just did it.**_

_**Rin: you're not being nice Pyro-chan.**_

_**Pyro: Ok I get it I'm sorry everyone.**_

_Italics__are__thoughts__or__flashbacks_

**Inner demon **

'sign language, looks, or things that are written'

Rin's POV

I look over at him. I look away after getting caught. I don't think he saw me but from the corner of my eyes I saw his quick smile.

_Did he not want to kiss me? Does he regret the kiss? He must be mad at me?_

"Are you mad at Rin?"

He chuckles making me want to disappear but he spoke, "This Sesshomaru could never be mad at you."

I smile at him. I don't think he realized it but he had a tiny smile that I could barely see and I don't even think he knows about.

We enter Mjoga's class room. Sesshy sighed looking like he's annoyed with me. I wonder whats going through his head

_I hate this. I want to Sess more but there's so many demons, especially wolf demons.I hate stopping in the middle of conversations_

He takes my hand and start to drag me over to the seat and before I can flip out I give him a 'what the fuck look?'

"Do you know sign language?"

I know my hands are going faster than most humans after years of signing can go, 'Well duh… I haven't talked to anyone but you in almost 12 years.'

I sigh and look at her, "Ok I get it lets just find a seat."

'Bossy much?'

I still go sit down and he sits right next to me. I see more people and demons looking our way giving me an evil glare making me nervous, but Sess is calm as always and I know that for sure because of his aura isn't anything but that. Still I hate it when people stare at me I always feel like I'm some kind of sweet on display.

I poke his arm as hard as I can, 'Everyone is staring. Teacher needs to hurry up. I'm scared.'

He looks at me his eyes telling me all but he still tells me, 'Don't be I'll always be here to protect you.'

I smile at him as bright as I can, but I still think it came out as something shy.

'Mjoga needs to hurry up.'

He nods his head just as the flea demon professor walks into the room. The whole classroom goes quiet and I bet he thinks it because he's just that cool. Nope he's friends with the family of the West lords.

It ends up Sess and I had the same idea because we rolled our eyes. After tha I just ignored the hot inu yokai that is sitting right beside me and paid attention to our short professor. The day would have gone by just fine if Mjoga didn't call on me making it well known that a Higurashi miko is in the class.

If you don't know about the Higurashi mikos well lucky you. I grew up with people whispering about how I could fit in the Higurashi family if I wasn't taking classes. Ha-ha idiots I never needed classes that the school gave instead Kagome and I were taught by our grandmother Kaede. She said that Kagome and I were the strongest mikos the family has seen in centuries.

"Hello miss Higurashi," I heard him but I think I'd much rather day dream, "May you kindly answer the question?"

I sigh and look at Sess, 'He's kidding right?'

He shakes his head and I just sigh trying to figure a way to get out of this.

I stand up and sign for him and the class to see, 'I'm sorry but I can't'

Oh wait he's a flea demon so his sight isn't even as great as a humans. Stupid flea bitten teacher (no pun intended).

"Who knows what she's doing?"

"It's obviously sign language."

"Sorry Mjoga-sensei but Miss. Higurashi is a selective mute and communicates through sign language. She just said sorry but she can't' answer your question."

"So she can't' speak?"

He hits his head and sigh well growling in annoyance, "She hasn't spoken in almost 12 years."

"Oh really now…?"

"What do you mean sensei?"

"It means since Miss Higurashi can't answer this question how about you answer it for us and her?"

_I think he doesn't know the answer from the way he kind of froze._

I tap his arm and he looks at me and I sign the answer for he can see. I move my hands faster than before and he barely saw it but I caught what I was signing. So he said the answer surprising the old demon.

"Yes that correct," I could have sworn he'd start jumping up and down clapping.

"Thank you."

'It was nothing,' I give him yet another smile today.

"Are you sure you can't' talk?"

'Yes, I'm still scared at the moment to pay attention or fail.'

He starts to chuckle making me pout but he was to busy doing what I told him that he didn't' notice.

_I think I'm in love._

The rest of my classes were boring and I had a problem paying attention with an agitated demon by me ready to go crazy so I started to pass him noted or sign to him during class.

_I wonder why Sesshomaru is in second year classes. I know he had started college when he was nineteen and left in the middle of his second year so why is he back?_

We leave my last class of the day and the two of us almost jump in joy. I don't' have classes for another two days so tomorrow is my day off.

Sess seems to be fighting with himself in his head. I shake my head laughing a little until I see Naraku the soon to be dead spider walking towards us. I grab Sesshomaru's sleeve and start to tug at it. When I turns towards me I point behind him.

I notice Sess look closely to see my bandages. I wonder if he knows I put them over actural white bandages I just don't want others staring at them. In truth I forgot I even had them on me.

I start to shake in fear or anger maybe even both. He takes my hand in mine helping me forget that Naraku is close by. I push the memories of him bugging me through the whole two months I've been here out of my head.

Naraku makes us snap out of the peaceful world we had created, "Oh princess you had picked yourself a stray and tried to make a guard dog out of him how cute."

I growl at him as I feel a crackling amount of power behind me but I ignore and apparently so did Naraku.

"Naraku I'll do this only once so listen. I'm politely asking you to leave Miss Higurashi alone."

"Oh but why should I do that? I find her quite fun?"

I feel my powers inside of me start to go crazy not counting that I'm about 1/8 tree demon. So if you combine that and my strong miko energy and a demon pissing me off its going to become very likely that I lose control of myself.

Sesshomaru jumps a little bit when some of the energy coming off me touched him and in truth if I wasn't pissed it wouldn't harm him at all.

"What did you say you lowly piece of shit spider demon? I bet it was fun with me tied up in the hallway because you were bored last week? Oh how about the other times when you beat the shit out of me or tried to?"

I feel Sess's blood start to pulsate. His inner demon must not like what's happening here. I can almost hear his demon blood screaming in anger. I ran over to him taking his face in my hands. I see that his marking were becoming jaggid I start to trace them at they go around on his face to his neck where I can't go any farther because of his shirt. He closes his eyes after a little while so I kiss his eye lids. His markings start to go back to normal telling me that he is calming down but still not all the way there. So I start to trace his crescent moon and after awhile and feel his demon blood being pushed back in his mind I kiss the marking with a slight smile on my lips.

He opens his eyes and right away I smile up at him and his eyes smile right back.

_I think I'm his mate. Oh god what if I am his mate?_

Sesshomaru's POV

I looked over to find her watching me and I almost smile damn her calming and happy scent. If I didn't' know better I'd say she's a witch and had cast a spell on me. When she looks away I let a small smile grace my lips, but it disappears faster than my heart is beating.

I shouldn't have let her kiss me, but for some reason I can't regret what happened.

_What __does __she __feel __towards __me? __All __I__'__m __getting __from __her __is __she__'__s __nervous._**Why ****would ****our ****mate ****be ****nervous? **_Hey __don__'__t __ask __this __Sesshomaru._

I hear her voice, "Are you mad at Rin?"

I chuckle, I think I'll amuse her, "This Sesshomaru could never be mad at you."

She smiles at me something that I could never tire of.

We enter Mjoga's class room. I sigh at how Rin had grown quite since people started to surround us. I hate the silence yet when Rin isn't speaking I feel something… She must hate being around people to stop in the middle of our conversation.

I look around to see a bunch of evil demons that are evil glaring her. I take her hand dragging her to class and I get to look that says 'What the fuck?'

"Do you know sign language?"

Her hands move faster for a human but since I'm a demon so I catch it, 'Well duh… I haven't talked to anyone but you in almost 12 years.'

I sigh and look at her, "Ok I get it lets just find a seat."

'Bossy much?'

She still listens to me and sits down anyways when we find a seat. More people move around to see us making her nervous and this Sesshomaru well I'm just annoyed. What are we some side show? Truthfully I don't care that I'm being seen with a human. I mean maybe just a few years ago I would of but after a few years of putting my thoughts together I got the answer I needed and now I except the fact that…

I feel someone poke my side I look over to see Rin sign, 'Everyone is staring. Teacher needs to hurry up. I'm scared.'

So no one hears me I sign, 'Don't be I'll always be here to protect you.'

She smiles shyly at me.

'Mjoga needs to hurry up.'

I nod and it seems that the old flea demon walks into his college classroom late. The whole room though goes quiet mostly because they know he is friends with InuTaisho. He nods though proud of himself for some odd reason.

Rin and I give each other a look rolling our eyes at each other at our teachers and an old friend of mine acting childish.

In truth class almost went by without a hitch except when, "Miss Higurashi," whispers is heard.

I sigh now it's going to get harder because she's a Higurashi a long line going farther than the early BC of mikos the strongest miko ever came from that line. This makes my job a lot harder.

"Hello Miss Higurashi," I nudge her and point to the angry tick in the front of the room, "May you kindly answer the question?"

She looks at me and sighs, 'He'd kidding right.'

I shake my head and she sighs.

She stands afraid but she starts to use sign, 'I'm sorry but I can't.'

Stupid fleabag (no pun intended) can barely see it.

"Who knows what she's doing?"

"It's obviously sign language."

I sigh and stand up, "Sorry Mjoga-sensei but Miss. Higurashi is a selective mute and communicates through sign language. She just said sorry but she can't' answer your question."

"So she can't' speak?"

I hit my head and sigh well growling in annoyance, "She hasn't spoken in almost 12 years."

"Oh really now…?"

Damn that stupid flea bitten dog (again no pun intended).

"What do you mean sensei?"

"It means since Miss Higurashi can't' answer this question how about you answer it for us and her?"

Truthfully I don't know the answer or even what we're talking about. All I've been thinking about for the last half hour is how good Rin looks.

Tap…Tap… Someone is patting my arm. I look over to see Rin signing something faster than I thought she could I mean I barely saw surprised the old koock.

"Yes that correct," I could have sworn he'd start jumping up and down clapping.

"Thank you."

'It was nothing,' with her signature smile.

"Are you sure you can't' talk?"

'Yes, I'm still scared at the moment to pay attention or fail.'

I chuckle as she signs that. She's so cute. Her face is so sweet but her words are sassy or at others times its switched.

_I __think __I__'__m __in __love._**Ha-ha ****she ****is ****our ****destined ****mate.**

The rest of Rin's classes were boring even if they would have given them to me before but I was gone after my fiance had been killed two years ago. Now I'm back in school and ready to start all over again. If it wasn't for Rin I would have gone insane. She kept me sane by passing notes and signing with me as she took notes on the class saying that I could copy them later.

We leave her last class and I almost jump around in joy no more classes until Wednesday.

**I ****hate ****you. **_Yeah __well __I __hate __me __to. __They __said __her __name __Rin __Higurashi __and __I __just __agreed __without __thinking.__I __guess __it __was __a__way __to __get __me __back __into __school __and __to __make__it__so__I__'__ll__mate__with__the__girl.__Does__her__event__know__what__'__s__happening?_**Oh ****shut ****up ****now ****will****y ou, ****you ****giant ****pussy.****I ****still ****hate ****you.****Also ****you****'****d ****have ****to ****listen ****to ****what ****our ****mate ****has ****to ****say.**

I snap out of my fight with my demon when I feel Rin tugging at my sleeve. I turn around to see what she wants her small wrist that's bandaged point right behind me. I look to see to see no other than the bastard that had hurt my mate, even if I haven't' claimed her yet, Naraku Yamaka, walking towards us.

So far the first time today I touch Rin's arm only to see her wince. I look closely to see her wearing a bunch of ace wraps around her instead of bandages so that no one could see them. Unless eh put them over her bandages. Does she not want the world to see what that bastard had done to her. They would be hard to miss without the sweater seeing that the bandages go around her arms and around her chest and waist.

_Why __didn__'__t __I __realize __earlier __I __should __have __smelled __those __wounds __either __old __or __new._**You ****didn****'****t ****because ****you ****are ****to ****wrapped ****up ****in ****her ****scent ****and ****acting ****stupidly.** _For __once __I__'__m __a greeing._My inner demon starts to growl. **YOU ****IDIOT ****IF ****THIS ****HURTS ****OUR ****MATE ****I****'****m ****KILLING ****THE ****PART ****OF ****US ****THAT ****IS ****YOU!**

I sigh as I grab Rin's hand squeezing it to remind her that she's not alone.

The peace I had created crashed down as soon as he spoke, "Oh princess you had picked yourself a stray and tried to make a guard dog out of him how cute."

I growl at him as I feel a crackling amount of power behind me but I ignore and apparently so did Naraku.

"Naraku I'll do this only once so listen. I'm politely asking you to leave Miss Higurashi alone."

"Oh but why should I do that? I find her quite fun?

I jump when I feel something almost burn my back. I look back to see Rin with white out eyes but if I looked closer I saw so many colors swirling in them.

"What did you say you lowly peice of shit spider demon? I bet it was fun with me tied up in the hallway because you were bored last week? Oh how about the other times when you beat the shit out of me or tried to?"

I look at him with a hint of my eyes bleeding red.

**How dare that low life half-breed spider hurt our Rin?**

Rin must have sensed that because she ran over to me and took me by the face. She started to stroke my cheeks around my marks. I closed my eyes taking breathes as she did so. Only a few seconds closed my eyes I felt her kiss them. She pulls away as her fingers trace my crescent moon on my forehead she kissed it. I feel m demon blood slip away.

I open my eyes slowly to see her smiling at me. Her eyes must have gone back to normal when she felt my blood pulsate.

**She****'****s ****perfect. **_Don__'__t __you __dare __do __that __with __me __again __you __could __have __put __Rin __in __danger._**I ****know ****that ****its ****just ****I ****don****'****t ****like ****what ****she ****said ****that ****thing ****did. **_You __and __I __both._


	4. Trying to Find the Truth Pt1 RinPOV

**Ch. 4 Pt.1 Trying to Find the Truth**

_**Pyro: Hey guys I'm putting this in two parts for the POV's because Rin's is getting so long so please deal if maybe a while for Sesshomaru's POV but this chapter tells you something that may have created questions**_

_Italics mean either thoughts or a flashback_

'are thoughts are sign langauge'

"speaking out loud"

**Inner thoughts meaning inner demon or another part of ones self**

R in's POV

"Sesshomaru should I try to start talking in front of others?"

He smiles at me pulling me towards him, "If you think you should start with people who are close to you so you feel more comfortable."

I smile up at him even as we pull up in front of Inuyasha's, "Ok I think I'll do that I mean I bet they'll be a little less annoyed with only text messages especially when they are driving."

He nods as he gets out of the car and his brother comes out ready to ask questions until he sees me getting out of the car.

"Rin what the hell are you doing with the Ice Prince?"

"I thought I've been told you call me Ice Princess?"

Inuyasha looks like he's ready to shit himself, "Ice Princess who told you that?"

I raise my hand and wave, "I did maybe next time you'll think to keep me up so late."

"Hey Kagome was part of the reason…. Wait you just talked?"

I sigh and grab a cookie out of my bag and throw it to him. He catches it in his mouth but the funny thing is it looks like a dog treat.

"Yup I just spoke got a problem with that."

With that said and heard Kagome runs out of the house and hugs me, "Rin-chan you spoke." She starts jumping up and down as she holds me I look at the two in Inu yokai to come save me. "Rin-chan why did you give my boyfriend a cookie that looks like an oversized doggy treats?"

I smile slyly at her, "Oh you'll find out."

"Kagome let go of your dear cousin."

"Why should I let her go? I knew her first!"

"Kagome let me go please I know I've been speaking but can you refrain from trying to squeeze the life out of me."

She starts to pout and lets me go, "So why did you start speaking in front of others again?" I point at Sess, "Mr. Ice Cube? Really?"

"Later ok and to me he isn't that much of an ice cube?"

"You're kidding right?"

I shake my head smiling, "No, why would I be lying about that?"

"I don't know the guy bribed you or threatened you or maybe you just wanted to play just as dirt? The guy hates humans I'm surprised he even let you in his car."

I roll my eyes and look at Sess who seems to be getting his ear chewed off, "Sessy do you want some tea?"

He smiles at me, "Of course that sounds really nice Rin."

I look at my cousin who looks like she's about to pass out and her boyfriend Inuyasha already did. I smile brightly. I run past the demons making them do a double take. I can understand why what kind of human can take a demon by surprise?

I enter the kitchen and pull out some of the tea and biscuits that I made last night. I get everything out as the three entered the room.

"Wow these smell good."

I smile, "Thank you Sess."

Inuyasha and Kagome look like they're about to have a heart attack that Sess didn't try to kill me for calling him Sess. I smile over at everyone as I hand out some tea and biscuits.

"I'm hungry does anyone wants anything to eat?"

I look behind me to see Kagome trying to hold up Inuyasha, "So you put him to sleep."

I smile, "Hey I have a test tomorrow what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know get a different place to stay."

"Kagome how the hell am I going to do that? Huh you're mom's shrine is too far from the university and I can't live in the dorms because of the gaffer that…" I look down at my hands ignoring what I was just saying, "Look can we just eat and keep this worrying about something else."

Sess gets up and pulls me out of the room, "Are you ok Rin you seem to be a bit of pain?"

"No, I'm not ok. I've been in pain since he tried to…"

He simply nods his head pulling me to him, "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to Rin. I already know. Rin can you find a way for I can see under your bandages?"

I nod my head, "Yeah I'll be right back."

I walk into my room and take off some of the bandages. I keep my dress unzipped half way up. I walk out of the room to sit on the couch. Sess walks out of the kitchen sniffing the air.

"Ok I know you're an inu but really?"

He shrugs, "I don't know but I smell spider poison."

"Well Naraku is a spider demon. Also if I'm spending my energy blocking off the poison but not attacking it that explains why I've been tired?"

Sesshomaru nods, "Yes, but there's something different about this poison? If I may can I see your arm?"

I hand him my arms, "It seems that you have a new type of poison or it's a mixture of poison? If you would like I can put some of my blood on one of your wounds and with that it'll push it out of you?"

I look at him, "Will it hurt?"

"Truthfully I've never done this before."

"What? You've got to be kidding me?"

"What did you expect me to cut myself for just anyone?"

"So I'm not just a random person to you?"

He shakes his head and I smile, "Ok."

I give him my arm, "Let's test this out."

He takes the arm and uses one of his nails to cut open his placing it on my arm. He has to cut open one of the wounds so it would be easier as he does this he grimaces. I hiss at the feeling when the blood starts to flow into my body right away my miko senses tells me that I have to help the blood that is coming through the open wound. Right away I feel all of Sesshomaru's pain and I wish them away.

_May__my__wish__be__granted__for__this__kind__soul__to__find__happiness?__Even__if__it__'__s__with__another__I__will__feel__this__way__towards__him._**Idiot****can****'****t****you****feel****the****boiling****in****our****blood****it****'****s****calling****out****to****him****we****are****his****destined****and****we****know****him****from****before****remember.**

I snap out of my trance when I hear Inuyasha star to curse. I look to see Kagome holding Inuyasha away from the room since she saw that Sesshomaru was trying to help me.

"Rin I need you to focus more on your powers for them can heal with my blood."

I nod and focus on the warm feeling when I'm in his arms feeling them healing my soul and now my body. I smile when I feel the tingle that tells me that I'm healing. I feel like I'm glowing. I open my eyes to see that Sesshomaru's eyes are shining much like my own.

Of course the moment is ruined by Inuyasha, "Sesshomaru what did you just do?"

I grabbed a hold of Sess's shirt to make sure that he didn't' try to kill his half-brother, "Inuyasha Sess was saving my life since he's a dog demon that specializes in poison so his blood would neutralize the poison mixture in my blood stream because if I tried to use herbs it would make matters worse because of the mixture. I would have died in a few days."

"Rin that doesn't make sense I mean you're the best person who can use miko magic to purify things demon and work with things demon?"

I sigh, "That's because he used spider demon venom and a kind of human poison my miko powers didn't know what to attack. In a few days my body would start getting attacked by the same powers that protect it. So Sesshomaru here used his blood to save my life," I look at Sess, "Can we do my other arm or does it work from one side?"

"Let me see," I handed him my other arm, "Lucky for you your miko powers used the blood to go through your whole body, but I can't' be sure that it's all gone for another hour or two."

"Ok what are you going to do though it's already nine-o-clock?"

He shrugs, "Not much for me to do for another hour Rin." His phone went off, "Yes… What do you mean?... I can understand that… Look I don't' want to hear about the investigation at the moment." He sounds so sad, "Yes, I can understand that. Ok goodbye."

When he disconnects the call I'm by his side right away and I do the most surprising thing. I take his face and make him look me in the eyes. He looks at me confused, lost, and loneliness. I pull his head down so its resting on my chest and start to stroke his hair another surprising thing is he just let it happen. More or so in front of my cousin and his brother.

"Sesshomaru you shouldn't let sadness eat you away either slowly or fast because it all feels the same its just how much you remember of the good times that start fading and only bad memories are left. That's how I was for a long time after my parents were killed and I found their bodies ripped apart in the woods or when I started to go to eh university and everyone and I mean everyone has been trying to kill me. Mostly because I was left this huge company that owns over half of Japan."

I hear Inuyasha laughing his ass off, "Oh god that funny." He sees the look I was giving him in anger that he ruined the moment and pure confusion on why he's laughing, "You see our dad owns a company that owns the other half I guess we can say of Japan."

I shrug, "So what I really don't care. In truth I've been trying a reason to break it into small fractions even if I still own all of them it's given out a few more jobs and also help the community if I find the right people that I can trust."

Inuyasha looked surprised, "Would that even be a good thing there would be people that would be fighting to be in control?"

"If I find the right people with the proper training and trust worthy then I'll be able to do that and anyways they'd just be in charge of the building and I'd be in charge of them though? They're like a manager but if there seems to be any problems you fix it. In a day you'd have to stop by how many buildings to make sure that it's all in top order? If I put someone in charge of the building I'd only have to visit a building once or twice a year so I'd safe on travel costs and…" I think I went into an hour rant when the two brothers looked very thoughtful of what I was telling them. They sat there and listened to what I had to say about it all. So far I think they like my idea.

"That's brilliant Rin I mean not even my old man thought of that and he's been doing business for years what gave you this idea?"

"My friend worked for the company well it was in my hands of my uncle and since I'm nineteen I can take it over even well I'm in school. So my friend Kokura well he had been working there for three years never messed up once and I know this because I would check on things once a week to make sure it was heading the way my parents would want it to go. In truth for a while I realized he was stealing from people in the company and our clients. To cover that up he'd fire people and tell me that they took a leave of absence but he didn't' know I was friends with Kokura so when he fired him I knew something was happening so I went and told the police. I ended up giving the people their jobs back and since then I've been doing work for the company but my aunt was kind enough to look after things well I was doing my schooling for a while because she thinks that's important if I want to be taken seriously. Kagome said that she would look after things starting next week because my aunt isn't used to the business world."

My phone goes off, "Hello."

"Yes, is this Rin Higurashi," I look over to see Kagome picked up her phone.

"Yes this is she may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Hojo Kato I'm calling about your aunt she was attacked well leaving your building." I almost fall down but Sess catches me, "It seems someone had tried to hurt her but was thrown back by a charm that she had on her person."

"Yes, I made it a while back for her for protection I thought that if anything bad should happen I'd want my family to be protected all my family members and even a few close friends have them."

"Well I can understand that but can you come to the hospital so we can ask some questions about your aunt?"

"Yes, but can I bring someone for they can drive me home?"

"Of course 'mam."

"Thank you."

I hang up and look to see Kagome on the ground. She looked at me even though it's my fault that our aunt was there in the first place she smiled up at me.

The car ride was quiet and Sess made sure that he didn't say anything wrong which meant that he said nothing but hold me to his chest as he drove. When we reach the hospital we park and I run straight to the desk.

"Excuse me 'mam but can you tell me what room (sorry forgot Kagome's mom's name) Mica Higurashi's room is. I'm her niece slash adopted daughter."

"I'm sorry 'mam but I can't.."

The lady froze when she says Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sess walk over to me.

"Oh look what we have here?"

"Kikyo are you really keeping your cousins away from your aunt and our mother."

Kikyo smiled evilly at me and I know right away what she's about to say, "Oh but cousin last time I checked she was only that things aunt. I mean her parents are six feet under with their bodies still torn to pieces."

I look at her but before i do anything Sesshomaru walks around me smiling but it was saying I'm going to kill you and enjoy it kind of smile well his eyes glared at her, "Oh but last time I checked my father and Rin owned half of the town so if you suddenly got fired for harassing people then I'm sure they'd make it so you can't even be the hooker that you truly are."

I see an officer and ran over to him, "Hi I'm here to see what has happened to Mica Higurashi she's my aunt but she adopted me Officer Kato had called and told me and my cousin to come here to talk to him."

"Yes, why didn't you come when we knew you came in?"

"Well you see the nurse working at the desk was harassing me and telling me that I can't see her. She said some vial things to me so if I may can I talk to the director of this hospital you can lead my cousin to her mother though."

I walk to the director's office and walk straight in, "Kaede you better fire Kiky-ho before I kill her."

'Why would that be my dear granddaughter?"

"Why because she refused to let me see my aunt then she said something about me being only a thing for people to use and mentioned my parents."

"I will but Rin I heard you were taking over your father's business in the next month or so why would you do that you hate that company? I thought you wanted to be a doctor like your mother? I mean you have such promise in healing?"

"Kaede if I pass the bar exam to be a doctor with Kagome will you drop it?"

'Yes, I'll drop it and if you fail I'll drop it?"

"Good," I turn to leave sensing for Sess knowing he's close I close the sound proof door knowing Sess couldn't hear me, "What is it child?"

"Kaede what do you know about inu yokai?"

"Well I know that they are loyal, protective, possessive, and they have life mates that transcend over time. Why do you ask about that my child?"

"Are they more action type of yokai?"

"Yes child, they are known to show their emotions instead of speak them. Now child tell me why you ask?"

"I think I'm an inu yokai's life mate."

"Oh dear child has he shown any signs?" I nod, "Well I'm glad I taught you that much. Well is he kind to you?"

I smile sweetly remembering how he seemed to cherish me even if we just met, but I feel like I know him. I try to grasp the memory but only to hit a wall. I keep trying to find out until I feel blackness.

_****Flashback/Dream****_

_I see a younger me running around, "Mommy look at me." _

_My mother walks over to me scooping me up in her arms, "Well my dear what do you want to do this evening?"_

"_I want to see fluffy."_

"_I'm not sure that he likes it when you call him fluffy and Kagome is coming over tonight."_

"_She can come I want to see Fluffy." _

_I stomp my foot and puff my cheeks out looking at my mother as dad walked out of the house, "Now what has you upset tonight sweetie?"_

"_I want to see Fluffy."_

"_I can call his parents and see if he wants to come over but Rinny-bear he's a bit old for you isn't he?"_

"_Nope, I love him much like mommy loves my older daddy."_

_My parents laugh and cave into their daughter's cute antics, "Ok sweetie we'll see if he can come over." _

_****End of Flashback/Dream****_

I wake up to find myself in someone's arms. I look up to see its Sess.

I smile and curl up to his chest and realize that he has a tail that is wrapped around me "Fluffy."

I drift back to sleep for a while until I feel someone shake me awake, "Rin you need to get up. You've been asleep for three hours and we need to get Kagome home." I ignore Inuyasha and curl more into the person that was holding me, "This is all your fault why don't' you just tell her."

Usually I ignore Inuyasha but him saying that surprised me.

Sess answered him, "Inuyasha they made me promise. They didn't want me to be near her and now they think that Naraku's family had something to deal with it. The detective found out some new information that may send that bastard away for years."

I start to fall asleep again, "I know Fluffy stop saying mate."

I feel him tense under me but I ignore that and curl up closer to him.

"You smell good."

"Come one Sesshomaru we should get them home."

"Also tell her already she is your mate even if she's five years younger."

"I'm not an idiot I'll tell her once she remembers me."

He lifts me up cradling me making sure that he doesn't move around too much.

I hear Inuyasha's voice and for once it doesn't' sound like a joke when he speaks to his half-brother, "You love her don't' you? You are in love with Rin?"

I almost gasp but sleep takes over again.

_****Flashback/Dream****_

"_Hello oh yes Mr. Tama it's been a while. Yes, oh thank you but I can't' come meet you today my daughter had to get surgery again. Yes thank you that would be nice if you came of course bring your family someone who's not sick around Rin would be nice."_

_An hour later a man with white hair walked in with a boy a year older than my four years and behind him is a woman with long black hair that reaches her waist then a boy four years older than myself walks into the room. _

"_Hi Rin I'm InuTaisho and this is my wife Izyoi plus my two sons Sesshomaru who is the oldest and my youngest son Inuyasha."_

_I wave smiling, "The doctor said that she shouldn't talk since her surgery almost failed and she almost died."_

_I take my father's hand in my own thinking that mom should be checking up on me with her rounds. He looks at me knowing what I want to say. He smiles picking me up a little bit so I can sit in his lap. I look at the older boy with a white tail. I smile and point at him. _

_I sign, 'He has a tail I shall call him Fluffy.'_

_InuTaisho starts to laugh a little, "Rin I don't hink he'd like that."_

_I look at him, 'You know sign. Wait why?'_

"_you're smart for a five year old. Rin look I know sign because I'm a lot older than I look trust me on that."_

'_Demon,' I look up at him after doing the right sign._

"_Yes, I'm an inu."_

_I start doing a silent laugh, 'Doggy! So he's really Fluffy'_

"_Yes, Rin you can say that."_

"_Mr. Soma I need to speak to you in private."_

_My father nods, "Look my sister-in-law your mom's sister is coming with her daughter later ok sweetheart?"_

_I nod and point at the boy and do the ask him, 'Do you know how?'_

"_I know enough to understand that I'm now …. Fluffy."_

_I silently laugh and nod my head. I jump off my bed and run to the older boy and hug him. He didn't try to push me away but he was still tense. He saw the bandages all over me._

_He looked up at him mom, "Mom what happened to her?"_

"_well sweetheart she had an infection that was running through her body and she's a miko so her gift tried to fight it off but it wasn't' able to so it just moved the poison around. She still has poison in her body."_

"_She can use my blood cant' she to help with the poison?"_

"_Yes, she could but Sesshy I want you to be careful ok just in case we should have her mother in here ok?"_

_He nods and his mother goes to find mine. When mom came in she said it was fine so we used his blood to help my powers heal me and push out the poison. Whne that was doen I felt a strong bond to him. So anytime we could he would let me play with him. He'd let me play with his hair and so we had created a strong and fast friendship soon to be torn apart by our families companies._

_****End of Flashback/Dream****_

I jolt up looking around to find myself in my room and in the couch that hasn't been used for a while lies Sess the man who I knew as a child. It is slowly coming back he saved my life again. I smile at the memory,

_How did I lose him?_

I look at Sesshomaru who is taking up the whole couch the area around it. I start to laugh waking him up from his dream. He looks at me with a goofy grin but it disappears as soon as it appeared.

_Weird I feel like I know the reason why he'd wake up like that but I can't._

"Ugh," I hold my head and soon after I find Sesshomaru in front of me.

"Rin are you alright?"

"Yeah it's just I keep breaking this wall in my mind without trying and that so it becomes painful."

"Rin I don't' want you to hurt yourself so can you please stop for right now please."

I nod and hug him and he takes me in his arms making me feel safe and loved. We sit there until my stomach growls. I start to blush hiding my face in his neck.

**You****shouldn****'****t****be****putting****your****face****in****his****neck****if****you****don****'****t****' ****fele****strongly****for****him.**_I__know__now__that__I__love__Sesshomaru._**Good****I****was****waiting****for****you****to****realize****that.**

"rin you shouldn't be embarrassed you've been sleeping for half a day of course you're going to be hungry."

I smile at how sweet Sesshomaru is, "Sesshy did I know you as a kid and did I call you Fluffy?"

He freezes and turns around to face me, "Rin…"


	5. Trying to Find the Truth Pt2 SessPOV

**Ch. 4 Pt.2 Trying to Find the Truth**

_**Pyro: Hey guys I'm putting this in two parts for the POV's because Rin's is getting so long so please deal if maybe a while for Sesshomaru's POV but this chapter tells you something that may have created questions**_

_Italics mean either thoughts or a flashback_

'Are thoughts are sign language'

"Speaking out loud"

**Inner thoughts meaning inner demon or another part of one's self**

Sesshomaru's POV

"Sesshomaru should I try to start talking in front of others?"

I smile at her pulling me towards him, "If you think you should start with people who are close to you so you feel more comfortable."

She smiles up at me even as we pull up in front of Nit-wit's, "Ok I think I'll do that I mean I bet they'll be a little less annoyed with only text messages especially when they are driving."

I nod as I get out of the car and my brother comes out ready to ask questions until he sees me getting out of the car.

"Rin what the hell are you doing with the Ice Prince?"

"I thought I've been told you call me Ice Princess?"

Inuyasha looks like he's ready to shit himself, "Ice Princess who told you that?"

She waves at him, "I did maybe next time you'll think to keep me up so late."

"Hey Kagome was part of the reason…. Wait you just talked?"

She sighs as she takes something that looks like a dog treat at my brother which he catches in his mouth like a dog.

"Yup I just spoke got a problem with that."

With that said and heard Kagome runs out of the house and hugs Rin, "Rin-chan you spoke." She starts jumping up and down as she holds my Rin she looks at Inuyasha and me to come save me. "Rin-chan why did you give my boyfriend a cookie that looks like an oversized doggy treats?"

I smile slyly at her, "Oh you'll find out."

I walk over to Inuyasha to make fun of him. I pull him to the side.

"Inuyasha I think I have a problem with my demon blood I mean its tweaking out really bad."

"Maybe it's because you're near your mate and she's at that age."

"Inuyasha you're not helping."

"Then fucking tell her Ok tell he the truth. Tell her about your past. Tell her about her past."

"Inuyasha you know I can't do that her father I made a promise.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this so listen to me ok 'because I'm only saying this once. When it comes to Rin's happiness you're the man for the job. You got Rin to talk after twelve years of her being silent to everyone. I mean it was like living with you when I was a kid and up until a few years ago when she died. I know you tried to move on but man it's been years."

"I know it just wish she'd remember our promise

"Sesshy do you want some tea?"

I smile at her, "Of course that sounds really nice Rin."

Never let anyone call me Sesshy before i threatened to kill my step-mother shortly after she started to call me that name but with Rin I didn't care. Inuyasha and Kagome look like they're about to have a heart attack. I hear a thump to see that Inuyasha had fainted. I watch as Rin smiles brightly and run into the house right after nit-wit wakes up and we watch Rin run past us then I've seen some demons of my class. Still I do a double take.

_I wonder… No you will not think like Inuyasha's monk friend._

I pull my brother up and when I try to walk into the house I'm grabbed by the two of them.

"Sesshomaru please don't hurt my sister."

"I promise you I won't hurt her I promise you that."

Inuyasha walks in and Kagome grabs my arm so she can talk to me in my mind so I make it a blank slate.

"You love my cousin don't you," she just stated it so I simply nodded, "you're demon blood recognizes her as your mate."

"yes but it's been like that since we first met when I was only a kid."

She nods, "Now let's go have some tea."

"Wow these smell good."

"Thank you Sess."

They look shocked when again I let her call me Sess that would get Inuyasha beaten half to death and Kagome yelled at for hours on end. Still she smiles at us as she hands out some tea and puts the biscuits in-between all of us.

"I'm hungry does anyone wants anything to eat?"

"So you put him to sleep."

I look over and see Inuyasha being held up by Kagome making me snicker at what my mate's antics.

_Ugh again._

She smile, "Hey I have a test tomorrow what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know get a different place to stay."

"Kagome how the hell am I going to do that? Huh you're mom's shrine is too far from the university and I can't live in the dorms because of the gaffer that…" She looks down at her hands trying to avoid my eyes, "Look can we just eat and keep this worrying about something else."

_That's it this is the last straw I'm tired of her trying to go through this kind of stuff alone._

I grab her hand and pull her out of the room away from Kagome's earshot, "Are you ok Rin you seem to be a bit of pain?"

"No, I'm not ok. I've been in pain since he tried to…"

I don't want her to think of what that bastard tried to do to her so I pull her to me and hug her to my chest, You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to Rin. I already know. Rin can you find a way for I can see under your bandages?"

"Yeah I'll be right back."

She walks out of the room.

So I've been spending the duration of the time of her getting the bandages off I paced around the room trying not to think that she's stripping just through the wall. She walks out and sits on the couch and I see that she kept her dress on but half way zipped.

I walk in looking at her smelling two poisons that would be a pain to treat since one is a demon poison and is using the human poison to hide from her miko powers or else she would be fine.

"Ok I know you're an inu but really?"

I shrug, "I don't know but I smell spider poison."

"Well Naraku is a spider demon. Also if I'm spending my energy blocking off the poison but not attacking it that explains why I've been tired?"

I nod, "Yes, but there's something different about this poison? If I may can I see your arm?"

She hands me her arm with the most cats, "It seems that you have a new type of poison or it's a mixture of poison? If you would like I can put some of my blood on one of your wounds and with that it'll push it out of you?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Truthfully I've never done this before."

"What? You've got to be kidding me?"

"What did you expect me to cut myself for just anyone?"

"So I'm not just a random person to you?"

I shake my head and smile knowing it'll help her feel better, "Ok."

She gives me her arm, "Let's test this out."

I take the arm and reopen the wound and make a cut on my palm. She grimaces so I picture that she was someone else but it doesn't work I know that it's my Rin and in pain. She hisses when I put out cuts together so that my blood can seep into her blood stream.

_It's painful to see her like this my Rin. I'm sorry_

I hear Inuyasha start to wake up and he starts cursing probably smelling the blood. I see Rin's eyes open and they fade from the white with the colors swirling in them to her normal chocolate colored eyes.

We look over to see that Kagome was holding Inuyasha off. I know that Kagome can sense what's happening but it's not like the half-wit would remember.

"Rin I need you to focus more on your powers for them can heal with my blood."

She nods and I feel her powers start to strengthen. She smiles at me when I feel are powers truly working together her eyes glow but not when they change white but instead a more bright brown that isn't ugly like I find most ningen woman's eyes and in her eyes I see my own shining.

Of course the moment is ruined by Inuyasha, "Sesshomaru what did you just do?"

Rin grabs m shirt to make sure I don't bludgeon the life out of my half-brother, "Inuyasha Sess was saving my life since he's a dog demon that specializes in poison so his blood would neutralize the poison mixture in my blood stream because if I tried to use herbs it would make matters worse because of the mixture. I would have died in a few days."

"Rin that doesn't make sense I mean you're the best person who can use miko magic to purify things demon and work with things demon?"

"That's because he used spider demon venom and a kind of human poison my miko powers didn't know what to attack. In a few days my body would start getting attacked by the same powers that protect it. So Sesshomaru here used his blood to save my life," I look at Sess, "Can we do my other arm or does it work from one side?"

"Let me see," she hands me her other arm so I let go of the one that we had just healed, "Lucky for you your miko powers used the blood to go through your whole body, but I can't' be sure that it's all gone for another hour or two."

"Ok what are you going to do though it's already nine-o-clock?"

I shrug, "Not much for me to do for another hour Rin."

My phone goes off,. "Yes."

"hello Mr. Tama I'm calling about the case involving the case I was hired for about eleven years ago the Soma case. I"

"What do you mean?"

"it means that we may be on the lead to who hired that wolf demon to go after the Soma family and also rumor is they are after the girl. So if I was you I'd find her and protect her."

"I can understand that."

"It seems that well looking through the files for that mistrial it seems that man maybe incent and that the real person maybe out there."

"Look I don't' want to hear about the investigation at the moment."

"Then meet with me tomorrow if you can so we can talk."

"Yes, I can understand that. Ok goodbye."

Right away after I end the call Rin is by my side and takes my face in her hands looking into my eyes.

_This is odd she doesn't seem to be the bold type. I feel so lost, confused, and alone._

She pulls my head down to her level which hurts my neck a little and she places my head in her chest stroking my hair. I smile she use to do this when we were younger.

_****Flashback****_

"_Mother why do I have to play with a five year old why can't Inuyasha play with her well she's here?" _

_Izyoi sighs and pulls me to her stroking my hair, "Sess I want you to at least give the young girl a chance. The two of you got pretty close after the hospital and I thought that that it was worth trying to make it so she will speak."_

_I nod my head knowing she's right It'd be good to have someone around that isn't related to me._

_I hear the doorbell ring as the butler answers the door I hear a giggle at something the butler said. I roll my eyes I sit down on my couch in front of my TV and even though I'm about to have company I start to cry feeling utterly alone. I don't care if tears are weakness because it helps me feel better._

_I feel a hand stroking my hair and I let her do that, "Fluffy why are you crying are you hurt?" _

_I shake my head and look up to see Rin in an orange dress with green circles all over it._

"_Good but Fluffy I think you should smile."_

"_I don't want to smile I want to crawl in a hole and stay there no one cares for me. Its only Inuyasha, Inuyasha."_

_She giggles, "Well I'll take care of you when no one else will. I'll always care Sess-kun. I'll always be with you."_

"_What do you know you're five?"_

_She shrugs still playing with my head gently leading it to her chest, "I'll do this every time you don't' feel any kind of emotion. No matter how tall or short one of us will be I'll always do this. I like you Fluffy."_

"_If you stop calling me Fluffy then ok."_

_She laughs, "No deal."_

"_fine." _

_I let her hold me until we feel asleep and we woke up we were laying by each other her arms around my head and still playing with my hair and I felt my demon say something._

**Mate.**

_****End of Flashback****_

"Sesshomaru you shouldn't let sadness eat you away either slowly or fast because it all feels the same its just how much you remember of the good times that start fading and only bad memories are left. That's how I was for a long time after my parents were killed and I found their bodies ripped apart in the woods or when I started to go to eh university and everyone and I mean everyone has been trying to kill me. Mostly because I was left this huge company that owns over half of Japan."

I hear Inuyasha laughing his ass off, "Oh god that funny." He sees the look I was giving him in anger that he ruined the moment and pure confusion on why he's laughing, "You see our dad owns a company that owns the other half I guess we can say of Japan."

She shrugs, "So what I really don't care. In truth I've been trying a reason to break it into small fractions even if I still own all of them it's given out a few more jobs and also help the community if I find the right people that I can trust."

Inuyasha looked surprised, "Would that even be a good thing there would be people that would be fighting to be in control?"

"If I find the right people with the proper training and trust worthy then I'll be able to do that and anyways they'd just be in charge of the building and I'd be in charge of them though? They're like a manager but if there seems to be any problems you fix it. In a day you'd have to stop by how many buildings to make sure that it's all in top order? If I put someone in charge of the building I'd only have to visit a building once or twice a year so I'd safe on travel costs and…" I think I went into an hour rant when the two brothers looked very thoughtful of what I was telling them. They sat there and listened to what I had to say about it all. So far I think they like my idea.

"That's brilliant Rin I mean not even my old man thought of that and he's been doing business for years what gave you this idea?"

"My friend worked for the company well it was in my hands of my uncle and since I'm nineteen I can take it over even well I'm in school. So my friend Kokura well he had been working there for three years never messed up once and I know this because I would check on things once a week to make sure it was heading the way my parents would want it to go. In truth for a while I realized he was stealing from people in the company and our clients. To cover that up he'd fire people and tell me that they took a leave of absence but he didn't' know I was friends with Kokura so when he fired him I knew something was happening so I went and told the police. I ended up giving the people their jobs back and since then I've been doing work for the company but my aunt was kind enough to look after things well I was doing my schooling for a while because she thinks that's important if I want to be taken seriously. Kagome said that she would look after things starting next week because my aunt isn't used to the business world."

Rin's phone goes off and I focus on her alone so I can hear her call.

"Hello."

"Yes, is this Rin Higurashi," I look over to see Kagome picked up her phone.

"Yes this is she may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Hojo Kato I'm calling about your aunt she was attacked well leaving your building." She almost falls down so I do the one thing that came to my mind I caught her., "It seems someone had tried to hurt her but was thrown back by a charm that she had on her person."

"Yes, I made it a while back for her for protection I thought that if anything bad should happen I'd want my family to be protected all my family members and even a few close friends have them."

"Well I can understand that but can you come to the hospital so we can ask some questions about your aunt?"

"Yes, but can I bring someone for they can drive me home?"

"Of course 'mam."

"Thank you."

Rin hangs up blaming herself from the look on her face. Her frown deepens when she sees Kagome on the ground and how Kagome smiled up at her.

I usually like the silence but the car ride was too much. I drove and after a while I pull her head to my shoulder so I can stroke her hair and calm her down. When I barely park Rin jumps out of the car and runs to the front desk.

I spot Inuyasha trying to get a shaky Kagome out of the car. Oh what the hell I'll help I ignore whatever he has to say and walk to the front desk to see Rin fighting with a cold hearted slut.

"Oh look what we have here?"

"Kikyo are you really keeping your cousins away from your aunt and our mother."

Kikyo smiled evilly at me and I know right away what she's about to say, "Oh but cousin last time I checked she was only that things aunt. I mean her parents are six feet under with their bodies still torn to pieces."

Rin is glaring at her but I know Rin is about to rip the sluts throat out so I walk up with my 'I'm going to kill you and enjoy it smile,' which in truth killing Kinky-ho I wouldn't' really care, , "Oh but last time I checked my father and Rin owned half of the town so if you suddenly got fired for harassing people then I'm sure they'd make it so you can't even be the hooker that you truly are."

Rin runs over to an officer "Hi I'm here to see what has happened to Mica Higurashi she's my aunt but she adopted me Officer Kato had called and told me and my cousin to come here to talk to him."

"Yes, why didn't you come when we knew you came in?"

"Well you see the nurse working at the desk was harassing me and telling me that I can't see her. She said some vial things to me so if I may can I talk to the director of this hospital you can lead my cousin to her mother though."

She walks to the director's office and I keep my space from what I know Kaede is family to Rin so it's nothing to worry about so I won't listen to her conversation.

**Why more she's our mate? **

I chuckle a little remembering asking my father what a mate was. Even though I grew up with demons my father didn't' like those kinds of talks.

_****Flashback****_

_Rin just left the manor with her parents with a white stuff dog from my old collection when I was a kid it was my favorite. _

"_Sesshomaru that was very kind of you to give Rin your treasured stuff animal."_

_I look at my step-mother and smile at her for the first time, "So it's an old toy and Rin seemed to like it. Mother where's father?"_

"_He's in his study," from the look on Izyoi's face she's ready to start jumping up and down._

_I walk to the study and knock on the door and wait to be told I can enter. _

"_Sesshomaru its odd to see you by my office it's been a while," he actually looks up from his papers with a smile on his face. _

_He must have been the one that covered Rin and me with a blanket, "father what's a mate?"_

_InuTaisho stops his work and looks up at me his very son, "Oh I guess you are getting to that age, but Sesshomaru where did you hear that word?"_

"_My yokai blood inside said it when was falling asleep in Rin's arms."_

"_Oh then I guess you better like Miss. Soma because she is your destined."_

"_Destined father."_

"_Oh yes me kind of or go to give you that talk at least you're old enough to understand that. A mate is a life partner like me and your step-mother. It's like what humans call soul mates."_

"_So your mate is someone who is destined to be with you it's decided by fate."_

"_Exactly."_

"_He touched my arm, "It's going to be hard to be around her so in a few years you may have to leave her."_

"_What why would I have to leave Rin? She's my only friend all the other kids are stuck up and only cause problems. We don't want to accidently hurt her do we."_

"_Of course I'd never want to hurt Rin cause it'd hurt me."_

_My father nods and starts back at his work, "I'm dismissed no longer needed to be in the house._

_I leave my father's office and enter my room, "I can't' lose Rin she's all I have and I don't want to lose her."_

_****End if Flashback****_

I feel someone shake me awake and hear a man's voice, "Hey are you Sesshomaru?" I nod wanting to go back to sleep, "Hey no sleeping I just need to ask you a few questions."

I straighten up and snap myself awake, "Sorry I've been up since three in the morning with school stuff and some work problems."

"Ok so you were with Rin all day?"

"Yes."

"Where were you between the hours of six p.m. and eight thirty p.m.?"

"well we got back to her sister's place where she's staying at five thirty she made us all tea and something to eat so by the time rolled along we were done with eating we all stayed in the same room if you must ask. Later I looked at some injuries that she got at school in the dorms from a bunch of people. We stopped at nine and talked for another half an hour that's when we got the call about her mother."

The officer nods and I simply ignore the idiot, "May I please leave?"

"Yes you may is there a number we can reach you at if we have any more questions?"

"Here," I hand him my business card that'll change in a month or so.

I walk over to Kaede's office when I hear her scream, "RIN!"

I open the door and see Rin on the floor

"What happened?"

"I don't know we were talking about you and she looked like she was trying to remember something than she just fell."

I sigh and pick Rin setting her on Kaede's couch, "Look just leave my door unlocked tonight after you leave ok."

I nod. Soon after that Rin started to toss and turn so I took off the charm that hid my tail and wrap it around her pulling her into my lap much like I once did before. I let her sit there in my lap and she was completely calm. I sigh and let my smile drop to a frown remembering the last time this happened.

_****Flashback****_

_I__was__sitting__in__the__front__of__the__house__looking__at__the__clouds__pretending__that__Rin__was__with__me__since__Jaken__the__kappa__that__mom__and__dad__had__placed__to__follow__me__around.__I__hear__someone__sobbing__and__running__my__way__I__look__up__to__see__Rin__running__towards__me.__She__gets__close__enough__she__jumps__into__my__arms__and__starts__balling._

"_Sesshy my parents think we should stop being friends."_

_I look at the eight year old that is crying in my arms. I wrap my tail around her knowing that it'll make her feel better. Still she told me something that I already knew her parents had stopped by to talk to me._

"_Mate is you alright?"_

"_She nods into my chest, "Fluffy stop calling me mate."_

'_But that' what you are you are my mate forever and a day I know that I'll be in love with you. It also means that no matter we will be together."_

_She smiles up at me, "I love you two Sesshy and when I get older I promise that we'll become mates and never leave each other's sides."_

"_What of your parents?"_

_She cuddles into my chest and a short minutes she falls asleep, "Who cares what they think its love we're talking about?"_

_Her parents never came to get her so I walked her home. I left her at her door step I was about to leave after standing there for a while to hear her scream._

_****End of Flashback****_

I see that she woke up a little bit but ended up cuddling back into my chest.

I hear her whisper, "Fluffy."

I smile and hold onto her as she falls asleep once again.

Inuyasha walks into the room and I sigh, "What do you need?"

"We need to get her up."

Inuyasha starts to shake Rin awake, "Rin you need to get up. You've been asleep for three hours and we need to get Kagome home." She ignores Inuyasha and curls more into my chest, "This is your entire fault why don't' you just tell her."

"Inuyasha they made me promise. They didn't want me to be near her and now they think that Naraku's family had something to deal with it. The detective found out some new information that may send that bastard away for years."

"I know Fluffy stop saying mate." I tense when she says that but she still curls up closer to me since she moved a little away when she said that. "You smell good."

"Come one Sesshomaru we should get them home."

"Also tell her already she is your mate even if she's five years younger."

"I'm not an idiot I'll tell her once she remembers me."

I lift Rin up gentle not to make too much jolts that would wake her up.

"You love her don't' you? You are in love with Rin?"

I feel Rin become heavier in my arms meaning that she passed out, "Yes, I love her."

"Dude tells her I know it's kind of hard but look at me and Kagome."

I roll my eyes.

It didn't' take long to drive to Inuyasha's place.

"Hey we're going to bed Sesshomaru just stay here."

I look at her and nod still being gentle with Rin.

When I'm far enough I hear Kagome whisper to Inuyasha, "I've never seen him be this caring."

"I haven't seen him like that since we were little kids and it was only around her."

I set Rin on her bed zipping her dress all the way. then I cover her with a blanket to keep her warm. I smile slightly at her. I walk over to the couch in the corner pulling out the blanket and pillow for I can sleep. I open the side draw by the couch to see that I still have sleeping pills there and that Rin must be using them.

I fall asleep sortly after resting my head on the pillow.

_Tomorrow I'll ask Rin tomorrow._

I hear giggling that wakes me up and I look to see Rin trying to cover up her giggles well failing really bad.

"Ugh," she grabs her head falling down a little and right away I see if she's alright.

"Rin are you alright?"

"Yeah it's just I keep breaking this wall in my mind without trying and that so it becomes painful."

"Rin I don't' want you to hurt yourself so can you please stop for right now please."

She nods and she hugs me and I hug her back feeling all the emotions that I pushed away coming back. We sit there until her stomach growls. She tries to hide her blush but I can feel it on my chest her cheeks heating up. She's always going to be the same Rin.

"Rin you shouldn't be embarrassed you've been sleeping for half a day of course you're going to be hungry."

She smiles at how sweet I am, "Sesshy did I know you as a kid and did I call you Fluffy?"

I freeze and look down into her face, "Rin…"


	6. Re Entering

_**Re-Enter**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter and so please R&R**_

Rin's POV

"Inuyasha get back here right this moment!"

Sesshomaru sighs, "I'll tell you later."

Inuyasha busts in and looks around, "Good I thought the bastard hurt ya or something?"

I get up and surprising everyone I hit Inuyasha with all m might sending him into the wall.

"You fucking idiot the only one in this room that's a bastard is you!"

I get up and walk out of the room, "Kagome I'm going to find a different place to live."

"Wait Rin I know me and Inuyasha get on your nerves but you do realize that someone is after you."

"I know that but I'm not going to live in a house with someone who doesn't understand anything about his brother."

"Oh and you do?"

I look at her straight in the face taking the apartment handle and yank the door open as I answer, "Yes."

_I'm such an idiot you'd think I'd remember to grab a coat. Its freaking cold today. _

I look at my watch to see that's its only one. Damn it. I walk to the park where I use to go as a kid. I sit on a bunch to see a boy who seemed to be five years older than the girl he's carrying on his shoulders running around. I smile at them. They remind me of me and….

I fall to the ground holding my head as all the memories of when I was little came back to me, "I knew Sess as a kid and I knew I was his mate yet I didn't know that."

I jump up when I feel someone touch my shoulder and I turn around to see InuTaisho, "It's nice to see you Rin."

I give him a cold stare even though I know he raised Sesshomaru yet I remember how the two of them would act. I turn back around and look at the two kids running around.

It seemed forever until I spoke, "Why did you push me and Sesshomaru away from each other?"

"I did so because you were five years younger than him. So you'd be ten when he'd have to deal mating season. That would be a problem. So I told your parents and they acted more… How do I put this without…"

I cut him off, "I know I heard them talking when I was a kid that was the reason why I was with Sess the whole day before they were killed. I probably wouldn't remember that if the cops didn't' show me pictures. My parents wanted what was best for me but the best thing that had ever happened to me they didn't want to be part of my life."

"Anyways I heard Sesshomaru found you again."

I look at him with a cold stare again this time adding some miko magic to it, "You have no right to talk about Sess you were supposed to be his father but you never acted like that. You were always too busy with your new wife and then a new baby that is the reason Sess is so cold. Sess is the way he is because his mother left him with you and you were plain ignoring him. Izzy tried to get past it so when she realized what was happening she made sure that Sesshy got enough time with me before we had to leave each other. You on the other hand didn't' want me to be there."

He looks down at his hands, "I love my sons and I love my wife."

"Bullshit if you loved both of your sons than Sess would be happy."

"Maybe that's just the way he is?"

"If you think that then you know nothing about your son. You don't know him like I do."

I feel a hand cover my mouth, "Rin its alright just forget what he said and lets go back to my idiot brother's apartment."

I look back to see Sesshomaru glaring at his father and his dad looking clueless.

"But Fluffy I won't back to there. I told Kags that."

"Rin they just don't' know the story."

"Inuyasha will still be a bastard."

"yeah but I was a bastard to him first."

"Not true Sess he made it so you got in trouble every day since he could see farther than the bars on his crib. I mean you'd look at him and he'd start balling. I remember he broke all the fancy china and said you did it," I look back at his shocked dad, "I know that because I was there and with Sess at the time when the plates broke, but no you wouldn't listen to either of us."

I stalk off to leave InuTaisho with his son.

I walk about a mile when I feel someone grab my arm pulling me to them. I look to see a wolf demon smiling. I back away I see that one of his eyes are missing.

"It's you. I thought Sesshomaru killed you."

"you think the brat could kill me. Hah he just killed my friend."

"So you took him killing your friend as a chance to escape like a worm you are. SESSHOMARU!"

He hits me into the wall, "Now let me see should I cut you up like I did your parents or have some fun first."

I look at him appalled by what he just said, "SESSHOMAU HELP!"

He goes to hit me again and I put up a barrier. I saw his gloves and sneered.

_Damn demons are getting smarter. I can't' hurt him without getting in trouble with the police. _**Oh just kill him already you know to many ways to pass the offer.**

The pounding stop and I see Sess with red eyes holding the man by the throat.

"Sesshomaru don't' kill him," InuTaisho yelled, "Give him to the police son look Rin is unharmed you got her in time."

I hear Sess grind out, "He's the one that cut her parents up and tried to do the same with her."

"Sess please just take me home. Please Sess don't kill him don't you think I've seen enough death and suffering for one life time."

He drops the wolf demon and walks over to me. He looks at my face and gently touches it and I hiss.

He chuckles, "Well Rin be glad it's just that, but if you want I can make that heal faster."

I nod and he leans over and licks my cheek making me giggle. He sets his hand on my newly healed cheek smiling and I touch his hand and smile back.

"Rin I love you so please never be more careful."

I feel tears touch my cheeks, "I love you too Sesshy. Please never leave me again."

"Well I'll make sure of that."

He leans his head against mine sighing I smile more. Then his lips are touching mine and someone is snickering. Sesshomaru pulls away with a slight blush.

"Dad!"

"Oh come on I know you two wanted to kiss each other."

I start to laugh at the two and pull Sesshomaru's face towards mine, "Oh you know you're only mad because he made you do it instead of doing it on your own free will."

He smiles and leans in again, "you're right."

He kisses me. He stands up pulling me up with him.

InuTaisho speaks to cut us off from kissing again, "I hate to ruin the moment but I'm still here, but I'm going to leave you two love birds alone and bring this thing to the police."

I nod and lean into Sess, "Ok bye."

We walked to Sesshomaru's apartment building. He smiles at me again and pulls me to the elevator.

"Hey don't pull me around."

He laughs pulling out a key to put in the elevator key hole, "Before you ask I have my own floor."

"Ohh that sounds nice."

"He shrugs, "Yeah I guess but it gets lonely sometimes."

"Well I could move in."

"Really," he lifts a silver eyebrow, "You'd move in with me."

I nod hugging him, "Of course I have to keep my promise to my mate."

"You remember?"

I nod and hug him tighter but he decided on something else. He pulls me away from him to kiss me on the lips softly but passionately. We keep kissing until we hear the elevator doors open. We look to see we were at his apartment floor.

He puts his key into the door, "So are you ready to see the pad?"

I chuckle hitting him on the arm, "yes."

He opens the door for me to see I almost squeal, but I keep my mouth shut. The place is huge and beautiful. I see a piano set up in the corner and next to it is the violin.

"I think you forgot to mention that you play an instrument?"

He shrugs, "I don't really count it whenever I have the free time and basically only have Tv to watch I decide against it and start to play."

I laugh, "Maybe you should have me write something for you to play."

He laughs and I'm glad he's doing that again, "I like that I better call your cousin ot tell her."

"Hold the phone away from your ear when you do."

He comes back into the room rubbing his ear, "Man she can scream. Oh we're gonna go pick up your stuff now if you want."

I nod jumping from my spot. I smile up at him.

"Sess what do you think made me forget about you?"

"Well you feel and hit your head hard and almost died twice and flat lined once," his voice is cold and I know he blames himself.

"Sess it wasn't your fault."

"I know but I feel like it is maybe if I listened to my head you would still have your family and not have the scars that say hey I almost died."

"True but you held me and helped me heal even if you couldn't do any mate claiming because you were to young but our souls knew what was happening."

"You know about that?"

"Hello read all your books at Inuyasha's."

"Well really it's still partly mine until the end of the month. I signed a six month thing that said I'd be living with him but after a month and him and Kagome mated I wanted out and I bought this place."

We enter Inuyasha's and I have Kagome holding me and crying saying she was sorry about being so rude about Sess. Inuyasha comes into the room sporting a black eye.

I fall down laugh, "did I do that?"

Kagome nods making me laugh more that make Sess smile.

"Ok him smiling is creepy."

"Oh shut up will you." I grab the boxes out of Sesshomaru's hands and walk to what was once his room and then it was mine and now It'll be empty, "Be careful Inuyasha I hate to give you a matching black eye and Sess would agree he's not in the mood."

"That's because he aint getting any."

"Kagome I'd advise you to keep a muzzle on your mate or else I'll make sure that he's the bitch he really is."

I hear Sess walk after me as Kagome laughs at her mate. I open the door and start to box things. Sess follows my lead. My clothes go back into the bags and anything else that is mine I throw into a box. By the time I finished boxing everything that was mine Sess had finished with the books which surprised me but I just shrug.

"Hey Sess," I hold up a small bag with my journals it, "I read yours so you can read mine if you want."

He smiles taking the bag, "Are you sure you want me to read this?"

"Yeah if I wasn't I wouldn't be handing this to you."

I'm walking out of the apartment with a box when Kagome runs up to me with another box, "Rin-chan are you sure you want to go through with being Sesshomaru's mate?"

"Yeah I am I've known him since I was a little kid. I've known since the day we met when I was four. He saved my life three different times. To me Sesshomaru was a close friend that I loved for than I loved my own parents. He always knew how to make me smile believe it or not."

Kagome wraps her arms around my neck, "Oh god Rin you are in love with him. I mean you kind of would have to be because he's your destined mate like Inu and me."

I smile holding back my laughter as I see Sess hit his brother on the head once again. Kagome looks back and sighs shaking her head at her mates stupidity.

"Oh Rin-chan guess what?"

"No matter what I say will be right but let me guess Inuyasha asked you to marry him in human terms."

"Oh my god how did you know?"

"I'm just that good"

"Rin are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am Sesshomaru."

"So I believe Kagome told you?"

"Kagome told me that Inuyasha asked her to marry him in human terms if that's what you mean."

"Yes still counting that they only became mated about 4 months ago I don't see why he didn't ask that because mating is more binding."

I shrug, "Because they wanted to get busy and it was at the wrong time of the year."

"Idiot."

I smile sitting down on the couch next to him curling up close to him as the movie starts. I look up to see him relax against me and he lets a small smile grace his lips something that has already become so frequent on his face and it's only the second day with us back together like when we were kids.

I wake up in Sesshomaru's arms and I just smile snuggling back to his chest.

_I want it to stay like this forever._

Sesshomaru's POV

"Inuyasha get back here right this moment!"

_The mutt must have gotten away from Kagome damn. I was about to tell Rin._

I sigh, "I'll tell you later."

Inuyasha busts in and looks around, "Good I thought the bastard hurt ya or something?"

Rin is completely silent. I watch her as she gets up and hits Inuyasha sending him into the wall.

"You fucking idiot the only one in this room that's a bastard is you!"

I watch as Rin walks out of the room.

I walk over to my half-wit of a brother and pull him up, "You idiot I was going to tell her. Now she wants out. If I lose her because of you I'm going to kill you so many times over you'll wish you knew how to keep your trap shut."

I find Kagome in the by the door to the apartment looking upset, "Sess what is my sister talking about?"

"I'll tell you when I get back with Rin but if you really want to know than ask Inuyasha."

I run out the door not caring what's going to happen with the two of them.

I run to the one place that I know Rin would go the park. When I get there I see Rin yelling at my father about how he didn't' know me.

I cover her mouth before she can go on anymore, "Rin it's alright just forget what he said and lets go back to my idiot brother's apartment."

She looks at me but I ignore the look she's giving me and just glare at my father who's acting clueless.

"But Fluffy I won't go back there. I told Kags that."

"rin they just don't know the story."

"Inuyasha will still be a bastard."

"Yeah but I was a bastard to him first."

"Not true Sess he made it so you got in trouble every day since he could see farther than the bars on his crib. I mean you'd look at him and he'd start balling. I remember he broke all the fancy china and said you did it," She looks back at dad's shocked face, "I know that because I was there and with Sess at the time when the plates broke, but no you wouldn't listen to either of us."

She stalks off pissed leaving me with my father.

"Nice job," I go to follow her when I hear dad.

"Was I that bad of a father I didn't notice that I was treating you like you were Cinderella and I was the step-mother?"

I look back at him and sigh, "Most days yes. When I came hoem and had straight A's and all good attendance with no fights. I still got nothing when Inuyasha would come home with D's and he was praised for not having an F. Izzy and Rin were the only ones that kept me from killing myself."

"I tried to be a good father."

"Yeah after my mother was killed before my eyes when I was twelve you tried to take notice in me for maybe a month than it was work, Izzy, or Inuyasha. I know he got shit all the time for being a half-breed and got in fights but you could still notice me your other son."

I start to walk away only to have him follow me.

Its silent until I hear Rin's voice, "SESSHOMARU!"

I hear her voice again as it told me that I was close by, "SESSHOMARU HELP!"

I start to run to where I hear the voice. I feel her create a shield a scent I thought I'd never have to smell again. I growl.

I get to where I see the wold demon I grab him and take a quick look to see Rin has a bruise forming on her cheek. I growl again

"Sesshomaru don't' kill him," InuTaisho yelled, "Give him to the police son look Rin is unharmed you got her in time."

I start to transform so when I speak my teeth grind against each other, "He's the one that cut her parents up and tried to do the same with her."

"Sess please just take me home. Please Sess don't kill him don't you think I've seen enough death and suffering for one life time."

I drop the scum and walk over to Rin.

I chuckle a little at the face she starts to make at me, "Well Rin be glad its just that," talking about her slight bruising cheek, "but if you like I can make that heal faster."

I lean over after seeing her nod and lick her cheek making her giggle. I set my hand on her cheek after I pull away.

"Rin I love you so please never be more careful."

She starts crying, "I love you too Sesshy. Please never leave me again."

"Well I'll make sure of that."

I lean my head against Rin's sighing feeling myself smile. I look down at her lips and they tempted me so much so I just lean in and kiss her, but being the man my father is he had to start snickering. I look back to see dad standing there with a stupid grin on his face and I feel a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Dad!"

"Oh come on I know you two wanted to kiss each other."

Rin suprises me after that and pulls my face to her own and kisses me, "Oh you know you're only mad because he made you do it instead of doing it on your own free will."

I smile at down at her even well sitting towering over her, "You're right."

I kiss her and stand up but I pull her up with me making sure I don't break the kiss.

InuTaisho speaks to cut us off from kissing again, "I hate to ruin the moment but I'm still here, but I'm going to leave you two love birds alone and bring this thing to the police."

Rin nods as she leans into me, "Ok bye."

We walk to my apartment building. I smile at her again and pull her to the elevator.

"Hey don't pull me around."

I laugh pulling out a key to put in the elevator key hole, "Before you ask I have my own floor."

"Ohh that sounds nice."

I shrug, "Yeah I guess but it gets lonely sometimes."

"Well I could move in."

"Really," I raise one of my eyebrows, "You'd move in with me."

She nods and hugs me, "Of course I have to keep my promise to my mate."

"You remember?"

Rin nods and hugs me tighter. I pull away and kiss her softly afraid I'll hurt her but I put all my emotions into that one keep kissing until the elevator doors open to my apartment floor.

I put a key into the door, "So are you ready to see the pad?"

She starts to laugh hitting me in the arm, "yes."

I open the door expecting a squeal worried but happy that one didn't come to make my sensitive ears ring. My apartment is the biggest on in the entire building there's four bedrooms, a dining room, entertainment area, and a descent sized kitchen. In the corner is my music equipment. Even though you could only see my piano and my violin.

"I think you forgot to mention that you play an instrument?"

I shrug, "I don't really count it whenever I have the free time and basically only have Tv to watch I decide against it and start to play."

She laughs, "Maybe you should have me write something for you to play."

I laugh at her, "I like that I better call your cousin to tell her."

"Hold the phone away from your ear when you do."

I walk away from Rin and pull out my phone calling my idiot brother. He doesn't answer so I try Kagome's number and unlike my brother she answers.

"Hello."

"Kagome hey I wanted to tell you that Rin wants to move in with me."

I pull the phone away hearing shouting from both nit-wit and Kagome, "What?"

"I said I wanted my destined to move in with me."

"Sesshomaru you mean my warm hearted cousin is your destined mate, you Mr-Cold-Hearted-Bastard? Also you've only known her for a day how would you know that she's your mate?"

"Because I knew her when she was five up to when she was eight. I was the one that saved her Kagome."

I didn't' expect her to start screaming, "It's up to my cousin but I swear to the almighty that if you hurt my cousin I'll kill you."

I hold te phone away from my head letting my ears trying to will my ears to stop ringing, "Kagome look I'll bring her by the place to pick up her stuff later today and you'll see she's fine."

I end the call there and walk back into the room rubbing my ears, "Man she can scream. Oh we're gonna go pick up your stuff now if you want."

She jumps up from her spot nodding looking up at me, "Sess what do you think made me forget about you?"

"Well you feel and hit your head hard and almost died twice and flat lined once," his voice is cold and I know he blames himself.

"Sess it wasn't your fault."

"I know but I feel like it is maybe if I listened to my head you would still have your family and not have the scars that say hey I almost died."

"True but you held me and helped me heal even if you couldn't do any mate claiming because you were to young but our souls knew what was happening."

"You know about that?"

"Hello read all your books at Inuyasha's."

"Well really it's still partly mine until the end of the month. I signed a six month thing that said I'd be living with him but after a month and him and Kagome mated I wanted out and I bought this place."

We left my apartment taking my car to Inuyasha's and when we enter the apartment Kagome is holding onto Rin crying and saying she was so sorry. When Inuyasha comes into the room sporting a black eye I look down at Rin with pride knowing it was from her punch.

"Did I do that?"

Kagome nods making Rin laugh more and I just smiled more with pride.

"Ok him smiling is creepy."

"Oh shut up will you."

Rin grabs the carboard boxes I had in my hands and stormed into the house into the room that will soon be empty.

"Be careful Inuyasha I hate to give you a matching black eye and Sess would agree he's not in the mood," I hold back my laughter but I know it shows in my eyes.

"That's because he aint getting any."

"Kagome I'd advise you to keep a muzzle on your mate or else I'll make sure that he's the bitch he really is."

Inuyasha takes a deep shaky breath. Kagome starts laughing at her mate. Rin had already made it to the room and started packing. I follow her lead as she starts with clothing and anything else of her's she throw into boxes. I start with books finishing up with them by the time she's done with her things.

"Hey Sess," She holds up a small bag up to me, "I read yours so you can read mine if you want."

I smile taking the bag with her journals, "Are you sure you want me to read this?"

"Yeah if I wasn't I wouldn't be handing this to you."

I watch Rin walk out of the room with the last box well last light box I have the boxes that I think are to heavy for her.

I see my brother trying to listen to Rin and Kagome so I hit him on the head.

"Ow what the hell Princess are you mad because you had to become the bitch?"

**Oh let me rip his throat out once and for all. **_I don't' want Rin to have to witnece something like that and if she was anyone else I wouldn't care. _**Fine ignore the half-breed. **_Already planned on it. _

I hit him on the head once again.

"Ow what the hell and I was going to have my brother as my best man."

"What of that perverted friend of yours?"

"He and his wife are having maritel issues so at the moment you're my other choice before Koga."

I sigh,"Yeah well don't be an idiot and I won't hit you."

I walk away from him

"Rin are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am Sesshomaru."

"So I believe Kagome told you?"

"Kagome told me that Inuyasha asked her to marry him in human terms if that's what you mean."

"Yes still counting that they only became mated about 4 months ago I don't see why he didn't ask that because mating is more binding."

She shrugs, "Because they wanted to get busy and it was at the wrong time of the year."

"Idiot."

She sits on the couch next to me smiling. I feel her body curl up next to my own as the movie we had placed in starts playing. I relax and I let a small smile grace my lips something that after two days of having her back is showing more and more on my face.

Half way throught he movie Rin fell asleep leaving me to my thoughts.

**We should ask Rin to marry us in all terms.**_ Yeah that would be nice but she wants to get to know me again. So I'll wait until she feels comfortable around me again. _**Oh come on I want our mate right now. **

I sigh ignoring my blood. I pick Rin up so I can lay down on the couch with her in my arms.

_I'll love you forever Rin even after we die I'll love you and only you. You are all that's ever on my mind._

**_Pyro: so i probably won't post for the next few days because its Christmas and my sister is home so Merry christmas and happy holidays_**


	7. Pt1 Visitors

_**Chapter6 Pt.1- Visitors**_

Rin's POV

I woke up in the morning in Sesshomaru's arms. His arms are around my waist holding onto me as I curl up to him. I'm surprised he's not sporting any bruises from nightmares I usually have…

_Wait did I have any nightmares last night? Wait no I didn't have any nightmares! _**Of course you didn't and that man that's sitting right beside you is the reason why. **_You think I couldn't put two and two together and get it's because of Sesshomaru._** Well yea what was it he liked being called as a oh yea Sesshomaru-sama but we always called him Sesshy or Fluffy behind his back.**

I smile at the thought that being by his side will get rid of those nightmares.

"Rin are you up?"

I shake my head and groan, "No, so let me sleep."

He laughs and pulls my head to look in his eyes that seem to be sparkling with happiness something a regular person would miss because other people are afraid to look him in the eyes when in truth you're more likely to see how he truly feels if you look him in the eyes.

When he speaks I stop staring so closely into his eyes, "Oh, I will not let you sleep until you give me a kiss."

"What if I don't feel like giving you a kiss?"

"Oh well I guess I'll have to do this?"

He sticks his hands into my shirt and starts to tickle my sides and he holds me down as I kick and scream.

"Oh come on its not far stop," I start to laugh and I feel tears running down my eyes, "Ok I give in."

I give him what was supposed to be a quick kiss on the lips but he slips his hand behind my head to make that quick kiss turn into something that lasted longer than a few seconds.

I pull away and give him a pout, "Wasn't the kiss supposed to be a few seconds."

He laughs a little, "Oh and yet you didn't do anything to stop the kiss until now."

I smile and pull his shirt so he's face and face with me, "True but I'm already addicted to your kisses."

I kiss him again and he rolls me over so he's leaning over me well he keeps the kiss intact. Well until the doorbell rings making us break apart.

He groans when the doorbell goes off again, "Don't move just ignore it and they'll go away."

The doorbell starts to go off and off again and again.

"Oh come on answer the door you stupid idiot," an angry females voice yells out from outside of the door.

"Who's that?"

"That's what you call a crazy ex-girlfriend that knows where I live and is a sneaky bitch."

"Ok then I'll go and talk to her."

"What she's a demoness," his voice sounds worried.

"Don't worry Sesshy I have a priestess for a sister so think about how I was always able to hide for a while until my scent would suddenly be in the air."

"You're a priestess?"

I nod and smile, "Yes, I am as strong as my sister. Well that they are willing to train me before they were afraid of what to do."

He nods and points to the door, "I'll be right behind you."

I walk to the door and deal with a stupid crazy bitch is at the door, "Yes, may I help you? Are you lost?" I give her a sweet innocent smile.

"Oh and are you Sesshy's new whore?"

"Oh like you sleeping with the two twin freaks oh well you were dating Sesshomaru."

She goes to strike me and I catch her hand and start to use some purification to burn her hand and I let her go.

She looks at me shocks as if I had just told her she was going to die in a few days, "Did you try to rid me of my own arm?"

"No, I stopped you from hitting me but you pissed me off when you tried to hit me, but to tell you that burn isn't going to heal so it's going to be a reminded you not to piss me off. If you come near Sesshomaru, I, or anyone associated with Sesshomaru or myself I'll kill you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's not but maybe the few demons that I know in the government will love to talk with you since your wanted for three murder trials," I see a fan hanging on her side is a fan that she may use to control wind to kill her victims like they say in the reports so I grab it and look it over, "Oh I bet I can find a spell to see what you've used this for or to track you for future reference."

She tries to grab it, but I put up a barrier and smile, "Oh and if you even come into this building again I'll fry you into bits."

"You can't do that if could backfire onto other demons."

"Actually this is what I'm best at and also I have this fan here that belongs to you so it will make for a perfect power source to use against you and it'll make it much easier for the spell to work against you."

"So I'll give you five minutes to get the hell out of here or else I'm going to activate the spell and say bye-bye to yet another crazy bitch out to destroy countless lives"

This causes her to run to the elevator cursing at me.

I smile to myself to turn around to see Sesshy smiling. He picks me up and twirls me around like a princess in one of those old movies.

"I'm so proud of the way you stood up to her like that."

"Why are you proud of my sister?"

I look around Sesshy to see that Kagome and Inuyasha are at the door.

Inuyasha is the first person after me to speak, "Hey, bro nice to see you again so early."

I roll my eyes after I move so I can only be looking at Sesshy, "Why are you guys here?"

"We're here because you forgot your box with your journals, bag of clothes, and your laptop case which you left on the bed. Don't worry I didn't look into them."

Irun around Sesshomaru smiling and hug Kagome, "Thanks."

She takes my hands and looks at them, "Rin what have I told you about using your powers if they find out especially when they find out that you are to be mated with a full demon they'll be pissed. Kikyio is going to kill us she's already mad about me and Inuyasha. I mean she did try to kill her husband's half-brother who's a half-demon."

"Kikyio can go choke on a dick for all I care I just got my Sess back and No stupid whore is going to take him away from me. Also Kagome you know how to take seals off right?"

She smiles, "Oh you sly dog you. Of course I do how do you think I keep Kikyio away from me and Inuyasha at all times."

I lift up my shirt and turn around so she can look at the seal on my back. I hear them whistle.

"What? What is it?"

Kagome is the one to answer me, "Rin this is a more powerful seal then what I broke mine and that was last year and they placed the seal on both of us at the same time. I think you have more power than you know. Maybe they've been adding onto the seal that you already had when you were a kid to make sure that you didn't find out about your powers. I think you may be the most powerful priestess to be born in maybe a hundred years."

Sesshomaru sighs, "I think we have to call my father about this."

Kagome seems to agree, "Look Sess I agree with you but she is your destined what if something bad happens to her. Look Sess the problem is demons are going to try and kill her like they did to me when I unleashed my powers, but I think much more."

I see Sess smile, "What if I have you guys move into this building on the other side of this floor and there's no worries?"

They look at him like he had gone insane well myself included.

"What its true and Rin loves her sister so basically we need to keep Kagome happy to keep Rin happy which means I have to protect my stupid half-brother."

"Sess is right Kagome and I formed a bond when we were kids to make sure that we knew what was happening with the other. Inuyasha dn Sesshomaru don't worry we sever it when we feel no fright or anger that could burn someone that maybe the reason why Kagome and Inuyasha showed up."

"Oh shoot you caught me," Kagome laughs, "Now and days we have the link set to when we are afraid for our life or for someone else's life or when we are angry enough that our powers may lose control. That's the reason why I had Rin move in with me after a year of listening to her excuses I used the link against her. We can tap into our thoughts during these times to tell us if it's bogus or if we should be worried. So what do you think Inuyasha do you want to move into the building."

Inuyasha only, "Feh."

I roll my eyes and Kagome answers, "Sesshomaru we'll take you up on the offer we'll start to move in as soon as we get papers signed."

An hour after Kagome and Inuyasha left after making us go out and eat at some fancy Chinese restaurant. We hated it but we went through with it and I formed a complete road block from my mind to Kagome's.

"Ugh home no more small talk, but a nice cozy bed and not passing out on a couch."

Sesshomaru picks me up and carries me to his room and I lift an eyebrow, "Hey I haven't gotten a bed for your room yet so I thought I might as well have you sleep next to me. You were so peaceful when you slept. Kagome told me you had nightmares so when I felt you move I thought you had one."

"No, I was calm at peace and it was because my nightmares now that i think about it they were about you and that day," I touch the place where his arm was severed, "You got a new arm?"

"Yes, Kagome gave it to me after I moved out a while ago. She said that I would need it after that she passed out and didn't remember what she did."

"Well that's like Kagome to go into a trance. How many months ago did she give it to you?"

"Ummm…. I think maybe five months ago why?"

"That's about the time that I came back to this town to go to college."

"That explains things. Look Rin you need sleep and I need some sleep so just lay down and calm down. Sleep you're going to need your beauty sleep".

I nod into Sesshy's chest and curl up close to him, "I love you Sess."

I look up and he's asleep. I sigh and sleep.

_** Pyro: I think I'm going to skip Sesshy's point of view right now or maybe I won't idk yet, but I'm going to add a dream sequence.**_

_I'm walking around the forest that was in my backyard. I smile when I hear Fluffy's voice calling out to me. _

"_I bet he's hiding again to scare me," I whisper to myself knowing that Fluffy might have heard me._

_I feel arms wrap around me from behind and before I can do anything I hear a loud, "Gotcha."_

_I laugh as I turn around to see young Sesshomaru smiling at me as he holds onto my waist. _

_We kept playing games like that until my parents called me in._

I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face, "Sesshomaru," I murmur his name into his chest as I curl up next to him.

I feel him stat to move so I get up and watch as he slowly opens his eyes. I smile down at him as he smiles up at me.

"Good morning," I chirp in a sweet voice.

I lean down to give him a kiss when the doorbell starts to go off.

"Ugh I'm going to break that thing," I hear Sess mumble.

He starts to sit up to get out of bed, but I grab his waist and pull him back down, "Stay in bed if we ignore the person maybe it'll go away."

"We tried that with them yesterday."

"Fine at least we know that it's not the slut."

I watch as he gets out of bed, "I'm going to be in the shower ok?"

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Ok fine by me just climb in with me."

He laughs as he leaves the room.

I walk into the bathroom and strip my clothes off as I turn on the water to the shower.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opens and from what I heard from Sesshomaru the other bathroom was destroyed by the wind demoness.

"Sesshomaru what did I tell you?"

I stick my head out of the curtain to see an imp standing at the door.

I scream, "Sesshomaru."

I hear someone running and when he sees the imp he yells, "Jaken what the hell are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay out of the bathroom?"

The imp starts to quiver in fear. I roll my eyes at the imp as he starts to stutter out gibberish. Sesshomaru goes to hit him on the head when he stops and sees that I was about to fall down.

He rushes over to me with a towel in his hands quickly wrapping it around me well I fell into his arms.

"Rin you have to be more careful," he scolds me.

I let my eyes get teary as I look him in the eyes, "Rin's sorry she didn't mean to make Sesshomaru mad at her. She didn't even realize she was slipping."

He sighs and I know I mad him feel guilty, "Look Rin I'm not mad at you. I just worry about your safety and other people seeing you in the state you are in now" He turns back to look at Jaken, "Now Jaken apologize to Rin and get our of here before I cook you for the wolf-demon-below-me's dinner."

"Yes my lord," I cringe at his voice.

"Wait is he that kid I would call a toad whenever he made me mad or I'd get you to beat him up?"

"Yes, he is now are you telling me you'd lie to get him beat up?"

I shake my head and give him a cutesy smile, "No, Fluffy maybe once or twice though I'd over excaudate things, but he was always being mean to me like calling me a worthless human."

"Well I'll have to tell him that he's now your servant as well as mine."

I laugh even though I know that Sess is telling the truth. Sess has never lied to me. I smile no more nightmares, tomorrow my sister is moving across the hall, and I'm living with the man that I love. Can my life get any better?


	8. Pt2 Scared

_**Chapter 7: scared**_

Sesshomaru's POV

Its been a few weeks since Rin moved into my apartment even though her bed came in just a few days ago she still refused ot use it and sleeps in my bed making it harder and harder by the day to sleep. Still there's a few great things about Rin living with me. One she can be protected even though Kagome and her are thinking of releasing her powers. Second is Rin loves to Cook and clean so I never have to worry about hiring a maid again. Still even well just thinking that I start to worry about her and if she thinks I'm using her.

I sit down at the dining table as Rin places a hug plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"here you go Sess," she says as she goes back to get a plate for herself I decide on what to do.

_I'm going to make Rin a nice romantic dinner and treat her like she has been doing for me._

_**Do you think that's the brightest idea you don't know how to cook.**_

_I still can try and cook for her Rin deserves the best._

_**Yeah and she's the one that has to clean up after you very failed attempt to cook. Just take her out for a nice night on the town and help with cleaning.**_

_Weird when did you start volunteering to clean?_

_**Since our mate may get hurt because of our messiness.**_

"Sesshomaru," I look to see Rin smiling at me, "You not hungry or something?"

I look down to see I didn't touch my food well I fought with myself, "Oh sorry I was just thinking of something."

My phone goes off and I scowl at the phone and curse whoever is calling me to the depths of hell.

"What?"

"Sesshomaru that is not the way to address your father," my father tried to yell at me but I hear the cheerfulness in his voice.

"Besides you're probably call me into work and make me work late when I get all my again even though I finish my work every day on time and sometimes earlier," I growl into the mouth piece.

Rin takes my hand and smiles calming me down.

My old man starts laughing, "Oh dear that's very rich Sesshomaru."

Rin lifts her eyebrow since my eyebrow was twitching. I put the phone on speaker.

"I just called you since it's been a few weeks since you've talked to me. Are you still mad about the whole Rin thing? So anyways have you heard from her?"

"Of course I have she lives with me," I say matter factly as I watch her face brighten as she starts to put the plates in the sink bu I grab mine so I can eat it and not be hungry and feel guilty later.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sesshomaru you think that's a bright idea?"

"It's not like she doesn't know we're life mates or that I love her or that I'm a freaking demon? We know everything about each other and there's nothing that we keep from each other."

She nods and smiles at me and goes into the fridge for something to drink.

"True but Naraku is trying to make a claim on her."

The glass pitcher that Rin was holding fell to the floor as she looked at me with scared eyes, "Sesshomaru," her voice was barely over a whisper.

I wrap my arms around her and pick up the phone, "That bastard isn't touching Rin not again."

"What do you mean again?"

"I mean that idiot tried to rape Rin if Rin didn't try to purify his ass he'd be dead."

I hear InuTaisho growl into the phone, "Now I know why he's trying to make a claim and the council refuses to do anything for him."

Rin was still shaking and I look at her and see she's even paling.

"Look father I need to make sure that Rin will be alright before I leave for work."

"Well if she heard that I think you can take the day off and make sure your mate is alright."

"Thank you. I think I'll take that day off."

"Ok and Sesshomaru do you think the council can speak with her for they can punish."

"I don't know at the moment dad I'm a bit afraid of her just fainting or even accidently burning me."

"Ok for now I expect an answer by the end of the week."

"ok old man," I hang up the phone and pick up my love to carry her into her room.

When I set her on the bed and go to leave she grabs my hand and pulls me onto the bed where she can curl up near me.

I don't remember falling asleep but I had to open my groggy eyes when the house doorbell started to go off.

I try to get up to see Rin's limbs tangles with my own. It took me longer than I thought to detangle our bodies.

The person at the door keeps ringing it so when I get to it I pull it open as fast as I can without tearing off its hinges, "Stop that blasted ringing!"

I look up to see Inuyasha and Kagome shocked faces, "Wow it's nice to see you to Fluffy."

"Well Rin is sleeping and so was I you have no idea what kind of death grip she has. She has enough on her plate so…"

"Sesshy!"

I look behind me and hear another ear piercing scream.

"Rin!" I run into the doo rot see Rin tossing and turning crying and screaming .

I jump onto the bed and pull Rin into my arms humming her once favorite melody when we were younger.

Her face relaxes and she calms down. No longer screaming or even moving. Her breathing evens out and her whole body relaxes.

I pull her against me as I sigh. I lift up my eyebrow when I see my half-brother and his mate looking at me with confused faces.

Kagome starts to stutter, "Sorry Sess I just never saw you with such a soft yet worried face."

I sigh and look down at Rin and push some of her bangs out of her face and kiss her forehead.

"It's amazing what will happen to a person when they fall in love."

I see Rin's eyes open looking at me with unshed tears. I lean over and kiss her forehead and she wraps her arms around me.

"I was so scared Sess in my dream Naraku was there when the wolves tries to kill me."

I nod and hold her to me, "It ok Rin I'll never let anything like that happen to you again."

Kagome smiles at me and pulls Inuyasha out of the house muttering to him about, 'They need to have their own little time.'

I rolled my eyes as I kissed Rin on the mouth when I know that they're gone. I pull her to my chest and she just lays there playing with my hair.

"Sesshy its funny how you still are growing your hair out long," she whispers.

I look down at her and see her face looked a lot more like when we were kids. Her face is so peaceful and innocent look you'd never be able to guess that she could purify a regular person in less than a minute.

I watch as she falls asleep once again calm well I hum her special tune. When Rin falls asleep I decide to take another nap with her so I wrap her even closer to my body and hold her tight as if a single gust of wind could take her away from me.

She shifts in her sleep to wrap her arms around me.

I lean down to kiss her forehead, "I'll never let anything happen to you again Rin and if so I'll die inside."

"Don't say that Sesshy," I look down to see she had just heard me in her sleep and said that out loud.

I laugh silently remembering how I use to keep conversations with her in her sleep and she'd tell me the truth.

She rubs her nose against my chest, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

I smile feel a bit better just hearing those words from her, but that's not all she had to say.


End file.
